


道尽真相（但曲折地说）tell all the truth (but tell it slant)

by 60yards



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe
Genre: Communication Failure, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Pining, Post-Canon, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 18:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20661566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/60yards/pseuds/60yards
Summary: 翻译作品，原作为susiecarter的tell all the truth (but tell it slant)。克拉克复活后，蝙蝠侠和超人花了一段时间才顺利合作。为了解释布鲁斯韦恩和克拉克肯特为什么会经常同时出现，他们开始假扮情侣？这事并不如你所想的那样有帮助。dceu_kinkmeme的填梗，关键字总结： Bruce/Clark，假扮情侣。（完整内容见作者前言。）





	道尽真相（但曲折地说）tell all the truth (but tell it slant)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [tell all the truth (but tell it slant)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7092511) by [susiecarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/susiecarter/pseuds/susiecarter). 

> 本文背景接续BvS。  
没有beta，本人水平有限，任何错误全在我，有翻译不妥处也欢迎指出，我会尽量在第一时间查看修改。  
原标题来自美国诗人艾米丽·狄金森（Emily Dickinson）的同名诗作。在翻译上部分参考了《栖居于可能性：艾米莉·狄金森诗歌读本》（王柏华，Martha Nell Smith编，四川出版社）一书中的译版。如果有其他的译法欢迎交流～

克拉克复活后，蝙蝠侠和超人花了一段时间才顺利合作。

不是因为克拉克对此感到气愤。实际上，刚好相反。布鲁斯对超人的反应和克拉克预料的差不多——如果布鲁斯对此疑心重重，那么爸也是如此。而那些_没那么_多疑的人都会有同样的反应。客观地说，布鲁斯的疑虑相当有道理：克拉克_本意_是永远为善，永不利用他的能力导致伤害；但那不意味着他能做得到，超人的好意铺就了一条有三十五个车道那么宽的直达地狱的高速公路。克拉克明白这点。

他的表现也没有好上多少。他没有试图和蝙蝠侠谈谈，即使在他意识到他们其实归属同一阵营之后，他也没有费心去找布鲁斯。他有超级速度——布鲁斯的氪石炮弹效果第一次消退时，他本可以利用这一优势制服住布鲁斯，再向他解释卢瑟绑架了妈还挑拨他们互相争斗。但他却决定狠揍布鲁斯一顿。那时候，他_想这么做_，他屈服于这种渴望而不是——

而不是做对的事。所以也许布鲁斯对他的担心是正确的。

但他们避开矛盾联手打败了佐德，即使克拉克为此死了一会儿。之后克拉克回来了而且——

他都不确定自己在期待些什么。十五分钟的并肩作战与十五分钟的暴力相杀可以相互抵消。他们可以——尊重彼此，也许，即使他们并不_喜欢_对方。他们对彼此的了解也没有多到足以产生好感的程度，并没有，但也许他们最终能做到。布鲁斯将最后一枚炮弹射向佐德，刚好给了克拉克足够的时间跑过去：完美，仿佛之前就计划好的一样。仿佛他们理解对方一样。

然而克拉克回来之后，这些事情就好像统统没发生过似的。布鲁斯韦恩是个自命不凡、油嘴滑舌的混球，但克拉克喜欢他还是多过喜欢蝙蝠侠。好在克拉克有时的工作就是催促布鲁斯，给他施压，在他做蠢事的时候指出来。而超人必须得诚心诚意和蝙蝠侠共事，无论他的搭档只愿给他多么冷酷无情的单音节回复。

就克拉克所知，布鲁斯韦恩就是个混蛋，还花上大把时间来假装另一种混蛋，即使克拉克不是很确定其中哪种才是真的伪装。基本上这就是关于布鲁斯其人的一切了。

最终他们确实达到了某种平衡。他们不得不这样：正义联盟对他们来说意义重大——或者至少克拉克假设如果蝙蝠侠不这么想他就不会总是出席了——在联盟的起步阶段，他们两个闹不和的代价是承受不起的。尤其是在克拉克死在布鲁斯和戴安娜眼前之后。还好媒体似乎把氪石矛来自何处这个问题搁置了，然而克拉克能猜到如果联盟内部开始罅隙遍生，人们将会怎样想。

克拉克尽量小心谨慎不越线，这很奏效。哥谭属于蝙蝠侠；除非收到请求，超人不会在其境内干预任何事。起初，布鲁斯不提出请求——但就算是他也不会将自尊置于其他人的安危之上。对于有些问题，超人确实是最优解。

“你知道除非_真的_很重要，我不会请你帮忙的，”布鲁斯说，他随意地支着手肘，身体倾向克拉克那侧。他嘴角半扬，形成一个华丽的韦恩微笑。也许被请进他办公室的是克拉克肯特；但他是在向超人求助。

所以：“当然，”克拉克平静地说，而没有将他想向布鲁斯说的话一股脑吐露出来。“我很愿意相信你此时的判断，韦恩先生。”

其实从某种程度上说也没错：布鲁斯喜欢克拉克的程度不比克拉克喜欢他要多，这就意味着如果不是_真的_重要他是不会求助的。虽然不完全是克拉克希望从布鲁斯那里获得的那种信任——但在紧急情况下也聊胜于无。

今天显然就是紧急情况了，因为布鲁斯没有立刻让克拉克后悔他刚刚说的话。他诡异地端详了克拉克好一阵子，眼神探究，接着靠回到他柔软到可笑的办公椅上，抬手垫在脑后说，“那么七点再见了，肯特先生。”

克拉克回想起来，这就是一切的开端。

那时候，这个想法压根就没闪过他的脑海。一部分原因是布鲁斯叫他来只是因为这个活动——画廊的开幕式——是个克拉克肯特有理由出现还不会引起旁人惊奇的场合，不像某些布鲁斯韦恩参加的那种限定入场的派对。他们没做什么奇怪的事。

实际上，万事顺利。没有超级反派中途从天而降；没有人抢劫或劫持人质。布鲁斯有理由相信这背后_有些异常_，但在隔壁大楼——他不是很确定谁在幕后操纵，如果确有其人的话，因此并不是很想进去。他甚至都不想冒险留下一星半点蝙蝠侠监控科技的痕迹。意味着他需要克拉克使用X视线做个快速扫描。仅此而已。

而想要获得一阵不受打扰的时间来做这件事，最方便的方法就是去厕所。为了确保克拉克不错过任何细节，最简单的方法就是布鲁斯和他一起去：告诉他要注意看什么，让他对某些事物作出具体描述。这只需要花上五分钟，最多十分钟时间——都不值得用上耳机，尤其是这样他们的对话还有几率被别人听见。

他都没想到其他人会注意，不然他们肯定会再次考虑的。他完成了检查，布鲁斯沉吟不语，没有从克拉克告诉他的话中作出任何结论，然后他们打开门离开。克拉克对在外面等着的一个人抱歉地笑了下——那人眯起眼睛看着克拉克和布鲁斯，一边挑眉。克拉克希望他没在这待多久。

之后克拉克回到了派对，决定既然来都来了，那就再多吃些餐前小点吧。

这不是——这完全不是什么常事。又不是说他们会固定每周两次成双成对出入男厕所什么的。有一次，布鲁斯需要克拉克使用超级听力窃听一场他接近不了的会议，因此他俩在一处有帘子遮挡的墙壁凹处站了一小会儿，不时压低声音讨论。另一次，他在一场爆炸中受了伤；为了把他转移出来，同时又要让布鲁斯韦恩有个合理的理由离场，最简单的方法就是让克拉克迅速从阿尔弗雷德那拿来一套西装，然后帮醉得找不着北的布鲁斯韦恩从离家三个街区远的夜店里回家。他是一名记者，偶尔和一位社会名流出现在同个地方并不是什么奇怪的事。他觉得没人会在意的。

他错了。

* * *

起初只是有一点闹心。人们更加频繁地对他们拍照。克拉克不是太担心这个，因为人们拍照时他们总是完全以平民身份出现。照片里，他和布鲁斯除了站在彼此身边之外什么也没做。克拉克甚至都想不通人们干嘛这么费心，虽然他假定是因为布鲁斯——韦恩集团最近没做什么能登上头版新闻的动作，至少不在星球日报的头版。不过克拉克通常会刻意避开社会版，或几乎是整个网络上关于“韦恩”的消息。有时候关于他的消息会突然多一点，尤其是在恶毒八卦疯传时，人们会格外关注布鲁斯。这就是克拉克所能想到的全部了。

所以，最后等到他们恍然大悟，才发现已经追悔莫及。当所有人都在和克拉克说起这件事时，是因为其中一张照片已经被发布在了八卦网站上。

克拉克直到踏入星球日报大楼大厅时都还没看过那张照片。但在他路过凯特格兰特大门敞开的办公室时，她劈头盖脸第一句就是，“恭喜啊肯特。我甚至都决定不了你们是谁高攀了谁呢。”

克拉克脚下一滑顿了一顿，退回几步把头探进房间朝她眨眨眼。“什么？”

凯特眯起眼睛。“别告诉我你还没看过，”她说，但克拉克的迷茫表情一定这么回答了她。“好吧，既然这样的话，就答应我别杀了我这个报信儿的，嗯？”她在键盘上敲了几下，把显示器转过来朝向走廊；于是克拉克直面了那张1920 x 1080像素高清大图，图上是他困惑而高兴的脸、布鲁斯的摄像机专用微笑，以及一堆亮红色圆圈，好心地标注出布鲁斯的胳膊搂着克拉克的肩膀——布鲁斯的拇指微微探进克拉克的领口——克拉克的手指搭在布鲁斯的屁股上。（PS过的图，克拉克心想。他很确定自己的手一直停留在布鲁斯腰际合理的位置。）

在照片上方，还有一行72号字的标题，让克拉克觉得实在太夸张了：**布鲁斯韦恩的新宠？！**

他无措地盯着那个，感觉热意涌上喉间，他突然间很确定凯特也能看得出来。他只是——他不知道该说什么，这太可笑了。他甚至都不_喜欢_ 布鲁斯。布鲁斯甚至都不 _喜欢_他。那——那不是——

“无可奉告？”凯特和蔼地提议。

“什么？我——”

“我不是在问你，”她解释，“我是在告诉你。你之前找了个采访的借口想把和这男的有关的事敷衍过去，克拉克。所有人都知道你不在夜店里做采访。在那安排采访，当然；和某人的宣传员搞好关系，可以；录制一段访谈？”她摆出一个怀疑的表情。“而且我知道佩里手里没有一条关于布鲁斯韦恩的报道。下一次？就直接说‘无可奉告’。”

“我——我没——那张照片是好几天之前的了，”克拉克试了一下。

凯特不为所动。“就在镜子前多练练，”她在他准备逃走时叫道。“‘无可奉告。’‘无可奉告！’‘_无可奉告。_’两个小时，最多了。你会掌握诀窍的！”

至少，那场可怕的对话给了他点准备，坐到自己的位子上之后，等待着他的是——那张照片的一大张打印版，周围画了一圈爱心，那只有通过强迫楼上走廊的打印机印出报纸那么大的一张，还中途不带卡纸，才能做得到。“不当使用办公室资源，罗恩，”克拉克大声说，试图模仿佩里的语气；然而罗恩睁着无辜的大眼睛作为回应，让露易丝咯咯笑起来，以及，行吧，这_是_挺好笑的。甚至可以说荒唐——仿佛克拉克和布鲁斯真的会，对吧？克拉克气恼地呛出半声笑，然后谨慎地把打印件贴在自己的显示器后面，这样所有望过来的人第一个注意到的就会是那个。

这挺有效地摆平了整件事——至少直到布鲁斯在午饭前把一切都搞砸了之前。

为布鲁斯说句公道话，克拉克有时候还是能说服自己这么做的，他早上很可能是去开会了还是什么，紧接着直接去了这场谈话节目的录制现场。他很可能没看见过那张照片，而某位实习生可能在网上搜索做核实的时候发现了照片，并且尽职地把一切资料都交给了主持人。他没可能预料到这个问题，也不知道起因经过，他以克拉克能想象到的布鲁斯韦恩的方式做出了回应。

但那不意味着，当罗恩在十一点查看手机突然笑出声之后，克拉克的心没有迅速沉下去。

“怎么了？”他听到露易丝问。

“克拉克的秘密男友上电视了，”罗恩故意大声说。

“他不是我的秘密男友，”克拉克耐下性子说，但是罗恩已经找到了那家频道的网站，那场节目，开始播放起来了。他的扬声器不是特别好——不过当然对于克拉克来说跟环绕立体声也没什么不同了。

“——看来你最近有好几次被目击到和星球日报记者克拉克肯特在一起，”主持人说着，好在她的语气是友好地陈述事实，而不是做下流暗示。“你通常不是大都会的大新闻，韦恩先生——”

“叫我布鲁斯，拜托，”布鲁斯打断她，露出一个太过耀眼的笑容。“让我反问你一个问题，莫伊拉——好吧，两个：可以给我们来个特写吗？”

“我的天啊，”克拉克听见自己虚弱地说。

莫伊拉，自然地，对此有所准备，或是就在这等着布鲁斯呢——克拉克想知道她原本计划如何过渡到把克拉克的大照片投到演播室后墙上的。苍天大地啊。

“完美，完美，”布鲁斯说着，接着他双掌合十指尖相触，越过指尖看向莫伊拉。“现在看一眼这张照片然后跟我说实话。难道_你_不会给克拉克肯特他想要的所有私人采访吗？”

他的声音在说到_私人采访_这几个字的时候——做了一些非常糟糕，非常邪恶且错误的，和莫伊拉之前小心谨慎维持的语气相反的事情，并且绝不可能被错过。演播间的观众对此做出了一些反应，但是克拉克发现他很难听清，因为露易丝和罗恩同时在说，“哦哦哦哦哦”，而且罗恩一边狠命拍着大腿一边嘎嘎大笑。

这是克拉克第一次开始觉得这可能会成为一个问题。

* * *

倒不是说这事不可避免。如果还只有照片本身，或只是布鲁斯油腔滑调地出洋相，表现得像个混蛋而已，事情还不会一发不可收拾。

但是照片以及那个_采访_的回答加在一起就引人注目起来。人们觉得他们——他们似乎盯上了点什么，好像有什么事等待被揭发似的。克拉克接到的电话里，想采访他的人比回复他的采访请求的人还要多。而整个互联网都知道了他星球日报的工作邮箱，导致了他和IT部门关于如何过滤邮件进行了一场可怕的对话，鉴于眼下他收到的邮件是以前的十倍还多，而他一封都不想回复。他甚至没得空对布鲁斯大吼大叫：这周偏偏就没有一起需要联盟处理的重大灾难，克拉克本该对此感到更开心一点的；而克拉克跑去布鲁斯的办公室只会让事情变得更糟。

自从周二那档谈话节目播出后，这件事就和好笑无关了。一大早，星球日报外真的有一位摄影师在_蹲等_克拉克，这简直——人们理应关注_超人_，这才是重头戏。这才是克拉克在剩下的时间里得以做自己的唯一方法，在它开始分崩离析之后几乎让克拉克感到恐慌。

他尽量保持礼貌，一边微笑一边没有放慢脚步直接从她身边越过，但这件事给他一种被逼到墙角的挥之不去的感觉。也意味着罗恩甚至只要说上一句“蜜月期还没结束吗，小美人？”，就能得到克拉克一记狠厉的眼刀，那视线甚至都有点发红了。

他在把任何东西加热之前控制住自己，小心地闭上了眼睛；但他忍不住没好气地说，“你们就不能_闭嘴_吗。”

“嘿，哇喔，”罗恩说，他的语气足够友善，毫无敌意。“抱歉，肯特，抱歉。我猜那个摄影师真的把你逼急了，是吧？”

克拉克叹了口气。视线中的浅粉色已经消退了，所以他再次睁开眼睛，抬眼望着罗恩，罗恩带着真诚的同情俯视着他。“是啊，是这样，”克拉克说了谎，因为他确实_感觉_有如困兽，即使那其实不是摄影师的错。

“那我想我们都可以认同没人比记者还要烦人了，”罗恩说。

“有些人可比其他人更招人烦，”克拉克故意说。但他之后给了罗恩一个微笑，罗恩也朝他咧开嘴，接着轻轻拍上他的肩膀。

罗恩一走，克拉克就低下头用拇指揉着太阳穴——稍微用了点力，刚刚好足以对他的头骨造成一点真正的压力。他刻意长出一口气，转了转肩膀；当他再次抬起头，露易丝正在看着他。

她没有立刻向他扑过来。她的记者直觉要更加敏锐，克拉克假定。相反她等待着，让他冷静下来，工作了一小会儿；然后在十二点半，一只手出现在克拉克的脸和空白的屏幕之间，屏幕上本该有一篇佩里周四必须要看到的人情味新闻（human interest piece）。

“地球呼叫克拉克？”露易丝说，一边挥了挥手；克拉克阻止自己傻傻地盯着她看，接着对她做了个鬼脸。

“总对我讲外星人笑话，”他说。

“和你有关的时候它们就变得搞笑的多了，”她说，“而你是唯一知道这个的。我还能跟谁讲呢？”她歪头喜爱地看向克拉克，接着抱起双臂补充道，“走吧。我要带你去吃午饭。”

“我觉得你应该先问我，”克拉克说，“而不是直接下最后通牒，”但这抗议十分无力，因为他已经从椅子上起来了。

直到他们已经走在外面的街上，他才意识到也许外出吃午餐不是个降低存在感的最好方法。但早上那位摄影师已经走了，当他回头扫视，露易丝说，“还有不少人比克拉克更有意思更值得被围着转呢。我们不会被人包围的。”

“不会的，当然了，”克拉克说，一边用一只手捂上眼睛。“抱歉。”

“你压力太大了，”露易丝说。“我懂。你不想要人们太过注意你。”

克拉克皱了皱脸，迅速扫了一眼她的表情：对于超人的事，她待他比他值得的还要好得多，尤其考虑到那会儿他在她面前死去了。他一回来，她就冷静地答应帮他为假死的事向佩里说谎；然后她把戒指交还给他，一个月都没有和他说话。不是因为她很生气，至少不完全是，但是她需要空间。

他们现在好多了——但花了点时间。克拉克最不想做的就是让她被更多的超人问题所淹没。

然而她回头看着他，眼神清澈而坚定，她说，“好了。我知道一个合适的地方。我们去买你脑袋那么大的三明治然后你跟我好好聊聊这件事。”

三明治确实有克拉克的脑袋那么大，相差无几，还有直径大约八英寸的饼干。对克拉克来说，和试图想明白该如何和布鲁斯谈谈同时又不提及蝙蝠侠相比，它们可有吸引力得多。露易丝没有催促他。她等待着，直到两个三明治都被消灭一空，克拉克嘴里还嚼着半块曲奇，然后她才决定着手解决这件事，她开口道，“之前对我来说很艰难。”

克拉克询问地抬起一边眉毛。

“我是说你的死，”露易丝体贴地解释。“我爱过你——我的意思是，我现在依旧爱你，但我曾经是_真的_爱过你。然后你就这么走了。我知道那对你来说也不是什么好事，”她迅速补充道，“但你没有真的在这里面对你的死——”

“没有，”克拉克着急忙慌地大口咽下食物后立刻附和。他对死去的记忆大多只是像睡着了一样。等他恢复意识后，其实也并没有特别痛苦；毕竟他的身体已经恢复到足够支持他醒过来了。

“但我们现在已经没事了，你和我，”露易丝说，将手搭在克拉克放在桌子上的手上。“我的意思是，我觉得我们已经没事了。所以说真的，克拉克：你可以对我毫无保留。我知道没几个人能让你毫无保留。如果你需要找人陪你聊聊——呃，你的爱好——我完全不会介意。”

“我也不会介意你和——和韦恩先生——”她打住了，皱了皱鼻子，仿佛没注意到克拉克正一脸惊恐地看着她。“现在这听上去有点儿诡异了。我能叫他布鲁斯吗？”

“……我相信他不会介意的，”克拉克有气无力地说，接着把剩下半块饼干塞进嘴里以免自己再因为口无遮拦越描越黑。

* * *

重点是，其实那个解释确实能招致最少的麻烦。直接告诉露易丝布鲁斯就是蝙蝠侠似乎不太好——至少得先告诉布鲁斯才行。当然如果布鲁斯在克拉克行动之前就预知了的话，他绝对会不遗余力地阻止克拉克的。他们才刚刚进展到布鲁斯在需要和超人合作时表现得还算通情达理的程度。克拉克才不想因为未经允许暴露他的秘密身份而让他们的关系一夜回到解放前，即使只对一个人透露。

露易丝不是随便什么人。她和凯特一样知晓星球日报最近没在筹划任何关于韦恩的报道——即使有，也会是由凯特负责，就算她最后会把跑腿的活儿交给克拉克。

如果采访的借口失效了，克拉克也不能跟她说其实他没有和布鲁斯呆在一起——那还能说什么？不知怎的，他莫名其妙地的的确确落入了这样一个境地，那就是“布鲁斯韦恩是我的秘密男友”竟然才是最合理的回答。

上帝保佑他。

等到他们回到办公室时，他都几乎说服自己接受这个解释了，归功于露易丝的好心提醒，他觉得人们对他拍照是因为他在和布鲁斯交往总比人们发现他是超人要好得多。这完全没错，即使她得出这一结论的前提并不准确。这不算是克拉克所见过的最粗壮的救命稻草，但总好过没有，而且它确实使他双腿不再那么发软了。

等到他们回到办公室，佩里正站在克拉克桌边。

“肯特！现在过来我办公室。”

“一切都会好起来的，”露易丝兴高采烈地拍了拍克拉克的肩膀，接着无情地把他交给了命运。

他带着不断攀升的恐惧感跟随佩里进了办公室。他无法想象佩里想要什么——大家拍了一张你也许对布鲁斯韦恩有点失礼的照片，并不能算得上违反了职业操守吧？但如果不是关于布鲁斯，那么就意味着克拉克还错过了什么，因为他想不出为什么佩里会想和他谈谈——

——还关着门。克拉克看着佩里把门掩上，控制不住地咽了咽口水。这可不会是什么好事，对吧？

“坐，坐，别一副要吃了我的样子。”

“好的，先生，”克拉克立刻回答，坐在了椅子上。

佩里靠在桌边，而没有坐下来——相反，现在他才是一副要吃了克拉克的样子，但同时也让克拉克没那么有被叫进校长办公室的感觉了。

“证实一个断言对我来说很重要，肯特，”佩里开头，“以职业身份来说。我喜欢爆炸性新闻；但我不喜欢草率作结。”

“是的，先生，”克拉克附和。

“既然这样，我觉得也许是时候问问你。你_是__在_和布鲁斯韦恩交往吗？”

有那么一瞬间克拉克除了死盯着他之外什么也做不了。全世界都疯了吗？克拉克是在做什么超长噩梦吗？到底为什么佩里会_在乎_——

“因为如果是的话，”佩里继续，“我需要确保你不会负责与他相关的任何报道。或者总的来说是任何与韦恩集团相关的。尤其是如果你们将公开关系的话，尽管老实说我不倾向这样做，只是为了避嫌。我喜欢我的地盘里秩序井然，肯特。”

哦。

“我，呃，”克拉克完全坦诚地说，“我们还没有讨论过这个呢，先生。”

佩里目光犀利地盯了他一会，随即放软态度吸了一下鼻子。“让我讲清楚，”他言简意赅地说，“我不关心你和谁交往，或是那人名下有多少栋大楼。我关心的是你会不会践踏我们行业内部的道德准则，我还关心我的截稿日。说到这个——”

克拉克晕晕乎乎地离开了佩里的办公室，但他奇异地感觉好多了。佩里没有对他施压，他接受了他不置可否的回答，克拉克在和布鲁斯交往与否对他来说都只是一句事实。露易丝关于午餐的话是对的，没有人凑上来对他拍照或是盯着他瞧。也许这一切还是会就这么过去的，即使比他希望的要久一点。也许他能熬过去，不用——不用跟布鲁斯提起，仿佛这事原本就无关紧要。

在他回到家之前他一直是这么想的。

情况瞬间就比午餐时要糟糕了：有几个人明显注意到他走了过来，在听到街对面有人的手机拍照声时，克拉克情不自禁地皱了皱脸。

这就是原因——他那时正全神贯注在倾听寻找还有没有更多的拍照声上，刚好让他捕捉到了几个街区外的一声被掐断的惨叫。他本能地转过身，随即在跑到马路上之前阻止了自己；只有他能毫发无伤地离开。他的制服就穿在工作服下面，但是——但是还有一堆人在盯着他，用照相机对准他。他不能就这么用超级速度逃走。他得找个小巷或是之类的地方，躲开人们的目光——

他只多用了十到十五秒来甩掉身后的视线，在转角处身子一矮接着飞速溜走。但这几秒钟已经足够让那呼救的男人在挣扎中被刺伤了。劫匪甚至都不是故意的，克拉克一看他就知道——但也只是他到达现场后，在他迟到了十五秒才握住刀刃之后。

伤口并不致命，但也只是侥幸。克拉克能应付罗恩和露易丝同情的目光中夹带的一点点调侃——甚至那位摄影师，如果他换个角度想想的话。然而如果这桩愚蠢的_绯闻_给克拉克的超人事业带来困难要怎么办？他必须得想办法解决。

没别的办法了。他_确实_需要和布鲁斯谈谈。

* * *

超人又花了一周才见到蝙蝠侠，克拉克都要感激涕零了——人们对他的关注和拍照行为有增无减。基本上每一天凯特都会以一张全新的大幅照片和他打招呼，照片上是他自己的脸，眼神如小鹿般无辜委屈，再加上越发露骨地探问他和布鲁斯是否真的在交往，或者克拉克只是——

（“他的小白脸（boytoy），”凯特无情地重复，“那是——”

“不，不用，”克拉克急匆匆地说，“谢了，我——我知道那是什么意思，”接着趁她继续读下去之前拔腿开溜。）

总之。

这一次其实是超人需要蝙蝠侠的帮助：超级感官可以用在很多事情上，但是克拉克无法同时关注LexCorp里发生的一切。至少他确实需要睡觉。但考虑到卢瑟上一个大计划使得克拉克不堪回首地躺在地下六尺那么久，他就真的得时时刻刻看着点卢瑟了。

幸运的是一部分LexCorp的办公室设立在哥谭，所以克拉克觉得布鲁斯应该可以帮他一把。（不是说克拉克觉得布鲁斯最近几天会杀了他，或帮卢瑟杀了他。但如果——如果蝙蝠侠目光犀利表情严肃地决定，这才是最好的办法；如果他没有_帮助_卢瑟，只是也没阻止他——

光是想想都让他难受，这就是为什么克拉克通常不让自己往这方面想。）

所以他和蝙蝠侠在屋顶相见，俯视着LexCorp的一处工业园区，小心翼翼地提起布鲁斯也许可以做一点点额外的监视工作。就只是，如果他刚巧有某种卢瑟检测不到的感应器，或是可以黑进几个LexCorp安全防卫没那么严密的服务器。

起初克拉克以为他的语气还不够小心，因为蝙蝠侠转过脸目光锐利地看着他，一言不发。

但是接着：“应该可以，”他缓缓说。克拉克分不清他是真的听起来不大高兴还是那只是蝙蝠侠通常的声线。“我获得的信息可以整合成一份报告发给你——在周一？”

“是——下周一？”克拉克惊讶地说。“你这么快就能完成？”

蝙蝠侠别开脸。“你到底想不想要报告，”他说，然而这并不真的是问句。

“想，”克拉克迅速说，“想要，谢谢你。谢谢。”

蝙蝠侠没再回他——克拉克短暂地努力想象了一句被变声器修改过的友好的“不客气”，然后差点笑出声——但蝙蝠侠确实僵硬地稍稍点了点头。

克拉克想着，对于史上最尴尬对话来说，这不算最好的暖场，但也不是最差。“我还有点事想跟你说，”他脱口而出，在打退堂鼓之前；而蝙蝠侠——畏缩了一下？反正是动了一下，非常快，克拉克没看出有什么目的，这对于蝙蝠侠来说算是反常。

“所以他们也在问你这事，”蝙蝠侠严肃地说，都没等克拉克详细解释。

然后——克拉克呆呆地眨了眨眼。这件事把_他的_生活搅得一团乱，没错，但那是因为从前他根本就是个无名小卒，至少克拉克肯特是。布鲁斯基本上从孩提时代就时常出现在报纸上了——克拉克一直以为这事对他来说不过是家常便饭。不过是多几次闪光灯；韦恩集团发布会上，记者在他身后大吼的无数个问题中多了一两个新鲜的；但并没什么真正的异常。

然而布鲁斯的话却昭示着截然不同的意思。“并且你——你没法让他们停下，”克拉克猜测。

“否认被证实无用，”蝙蝠侠说。是啊，没错，考虑到媒体行业的规矩。就算说再多次“那不是事实”，而不提出其他令人信服的解释的话，佩里只会往他桌上重重一捶接着吼道_“再往下挖，肯特！”_

但是布鲁斯肯定经历过类似的事情。“那什么_才_有用？”

“构建一出吸引人的故事，并提供证据，”蝙蝠侠说，“然而他们在这方面已经快我们一步了，”——这是蝙蝠侠的声音，却是布鲁斯韦恩的语气。这抓住了整场对话的诡异之处，克拉克心想：三更半夜，超人出现在哥谭的一处楼顶，热切地听取蝙蝠侠的社交媒体建议。“又或者铲除证据。”

“你是指——”克拉克努力跟上思路，然后突然停住了。“你不能离开联盟。我也不会，不会因为这个。我们——我们合作的时候发挥得更好，你知道的，”因为_确实如此_：他也许是死了，但佐德也是，缺了布鲁斯和戴安娜这就不会发生。如果他们中的一个需要其他人的帮助但是——但是迟疑了，没有求助，就因为这出闹剧，接着不好的事情发生了——

“是那样，”蝙蝠侠说，“还是停止否认。”

“停止——哦。”克拉克咽了咽口水，决定一点点问起。“那会，呃。那会有帮助吗？”

蝙蝠侠沉默不语地微微侧头，再次移开了目光；克拉克无比希望他能看到布鲁斯的脸，一秒就好。“短期内，会搞得更糟——然后达到饱和状态。再然后这事就会过去了。如果会给你带来麻烦的话——”

“不，不，其实——办公室里每个人都觉得我们已经在交往了，”克拉克坦白。“佩里那天把我叫到他房间跟我说，如果他要开除我，那会是因为我迟交了Mont-Simard的稿子，而不是因为我成了布鲁斯韦恩的臂弯蜜糖。”他清了清嗓子。“你呢？”

“股价可能会受到点冲击；没什么大不了的。”蝙蝠侠顿了一顿，接着他那被变声器修饰过的声音有哪里变了：“在布鲁斯韦恩所做的有损股价的事里，这远不是股东们见过的最糟的一桩。你其实比他的惯常水准要高。”

不知怎的听了这话让克拉克吓了一跳，尽管他也说不出所以然。也许只是一种感觉——冰冷，听到布鲁斯把“克拉克肯特，星球日报记者”加入那份长长的名单，还对他评价了一番。

不过别人也会这样做。真的，布鲁斯几乎是在帮他的忙，帮他习惯这一点。

“好的，”克拉克大声说。“没——没事了，那就。”

蝙蝠侠没有回答；他只是射出抓钩，接着坠入一片黑暗之中。

并没有真的做了什么决定的实感；他们甚至都没——他们甚至都没说出“交往”这个词，更别提在那之前的，“所以，好吧，我们绝对是要假装——” 一两天之后，克拉克都开始怀疑那场交谈到底有没有真实发生过了。也许他已经吓得退出；也许这段越发可疑的记忆只是他内心希望发生的事情。

但是接着，下一次他们以平民装束碰面时，布鲁斯看着他的双眼，克拉克就知道这他妈根本不是自己的想象。布鲁斯挑起一边眉毛，没有说话；也没有下一步行动，但他是蝙蝠侠，他一定有个计划，所以克拉克点点头。

最终一切都很简单。他们没有冲到出口——没有看起来像是在遮遮掩掩。布鲁斯微笑倾身，等待着他们最终被注意到，等待有人冲他们举起手机，拍摄的红灯亮起，他才把手从克拉克的手臂上收回来。

就这样。不是很糟糕。没什么克拉克应付不了的。

* * *

然而事情当然不会止步于此。克拉克竭尽全力不去了解布鲁斯韦恩的大众形象，但他还是对那人偏爱的交往方式了然于心。布鲁斯韦恩的手停留在那些对象手臂上的时间从来不会长过十五秒。

可是布鲁斯——布鲁斯却对整件事情表现得相当体贴，以至于都有点奇怪了。他没有一和克拉克距离少于五英尺就把舌头伸进对方嘴里，或是衣衫不整地坐在加长豪华轿车里带克拉克到处游荡，或是——诸如此类。相反，他只是不慌不忙地循序渐进。

得知布鲁斯被这事困扰得不比他少，克拉克愧疚地打开谷歌，搜到的视频数量超过他的想象：布鲁斯再也没开过和那场谈话节目上类似的玩笑，他带着轻蔑的痞笑面对镜头说着类似，“我跟你保证，肯特先生的品味要比这好得多”的话。然而这些话却还是每次都为他带来了半打的后续采访。

既然克拉克知道布鲁斯都做了什么，自然而然他也明白了自从屋顶谈话之后他的策略是如何改变的。克拉克听着记者提出的问题微笑起来，接着把它们抛之脑后——倒不是他在笑提问者很愚蠢，而是因为他正拥有着一个自己欣然接受的秘密。（克拉克发现布鲁斯演技精湛，即使他看不出哪个身份才是他表演出来的，蝙蝠侠还是布鲁斯韦恩。但布鲁斯——布鲁斯_真的_是个高超的演员。）他会说这种话，“别这么急嘛，他还没答应呢”，以及，“克拉克不是那种女孩——但我确实正在对他软磨硬泡”，说完还抛出几个下流兮兮的糟糕媚眼。

结果，八卦舆论神奇地开始转变风向。无论如何，至少大多数是这样。就好像之前他们仿佛是在——为布鲁斯觉得可以蒙骗他们而惩罚他；然而如今布鲁斯屈服了，允许他们探听真相，他们也为得到了谈资而心满意足。人们不再一见克拉克就抓着他不放，而是开始朝他微笑招手，然后拍下他的照片。他只能回以礼貌微笑，然后很快发现凯特拿来的问候照片上，他被拍得好看多了。关于克拉克约会历史的猜测更是天马行空，他发现和那些直白要求读者回应他到底是不是为了钱接近布鲁斯的投稿相比，他更喜欢六段试图判断他屁股具体形状的长篇大论。

即使后者导致凯特在走廊中追在他屁股后面大喊着，“——一颗_完美的堪萨斯水蜜桃_，肯特！”

当然了，罗恩开始拿这个话题开他的玩笑，露易丝也是；但他们是在故意调皮，因此接受他们充满爱意的调侃并不困难。克拉克翻了个白眼，脸微微发红，努力不把视线放在露易丝给他设置成布鲁斯韦恩半裸照片的电脑桌面上，这还只是他们计划的一小部分。

没什么大不了的。

很快不只是布鲁斯在安排一切。克拉克当然也尽了自己的一份力。韦恩集团举办了一场盛大庆典，庆祝他们在大都会落成的第一栋大楼。佩里将这则报道交给露易丝——反正最后是克拉克去了。当别人注意到他，最近他就指着别人注意到他呢，这样他就可以轻而易举地微微低头，清清嗓子说，“不，我不——我不是代表星球日报来这的，我只是——呃——”

活动举行到将近一半的时候，布鲁斯发现了他，然后——然后他非常完美地演出了欣喜的样子，克拉克觉得。他的脸色亮起，跟正在和他聊天的对象大笑握手，接着立刻抛下进行到一半的交谈，他的眼神一直放在克拉克身上。克拉克给自己打气，为了——他也不知道为了什么，苦思冥想布鲁斯等下会做什么：拥抱他？更像是对他毛手毛脚，又或是——或是亲吻他，甚至——

（布鲁斯除了把一只手贴在克拉克手肘上，站得有点过近，还一直在笑之外，并没有任何逾越。派对结束时，克拉克等得牙都疼了。）

实际上，布鲁斯的循序渐进已经开始成为一种景观。他开始——给克拉克** _送_ **东西，鲜花美酒，给星球日报全员的异乎寻常的豪华午餐。“你男朋友太棒了，”罗恩真挚地对克拉克说，嘴里还塞着番茄橄榄帕尔玛火腿口味的微烤普切塔。他边咀嚼边发出满意的呻吟，接着忽闪着眼睛咽了下去。“说真的，你什么时候会跟他分手？到时候把我介绍给他。”

这完全超出了克拉克的想象。既和蝙蝠侠简单粗暴的直达目标不同，却也并非布鲁斯韦恩招牌的招摇过市——_确实_很招摇，当然，但同时也可以说是——礼数周全？或者——克拉克不知道该如何准确形容。他只知道总这么想着这事，让他有种天旋地转的感觉。

他无法直接找到蝙蝠侠问他为什么要给克拉克这么多礼物。或是发出狼来了的假警报，自编自导一些危机好让蝙蝠侠不请自来——前者不是什么好主意，后者则相当愚蠢。

但接着克拉克突然想到：他用不着这么做。他们假装交往是为了给以普通人身份出现在同一场合找个解释。克拉克不需要借口，不需要以超人身份见他。他可以直接走进布鲁斯的办公室——而布鲁斯甚至都不能打发他走，除非他希望得到一堆“情侣吵架？？？”的标题。太完美了。

克拉克知道布鲁斯一天中大部分时间在哪——戴安娜也知道，因为布鲁斯希望在紧急事件发生时，他们俩不必翻遍六七栋摩天大楼才能找到他。前台很显然认出了克拉克，尽管克拉克才来过这大概两次，且都是在布鲁斯知情的情况下：他挑起一边眉毛，然后很快收敛了表情，换上一个专业的微笑，他称呼克拉克为“肯特先生”，在克拉克来得及自我介绍之前。

他毫不犹豫地打给了布鲁斯，都没有向克拉克询问他是否有预约。当他说出克拉克的名字时，克拉克能听到布鲁斯在电话那头的呼吸声。“当然，让他上来，”布鲁斯说，语气隐隐约约地暗示那些非常，非常下流的事情；克拉克一下子收回听力，但他能感觉到自己的耳朵在渐渐泛红。

他决定不去思考那位前台将如何想象布鲁斯的办公室中会发生些什么。

布鲁斯挑起一边眉毛等待着他，双手松握着平板，上面似乎正在静音播放着联合国记者会。他身后的落地窗外，哥谭的天际线一望无尽，微光闪耀的大都会则在对岸遥遥相望。

“亲自过来？你不必这样，”他说，“直接送来另一封感谢信就好。我想阿尔弗雷德都亲手将他们一一裱起来了。”

“你的意思是你没有叫某个实习生把它们丢进碎纸机？”克拉克说，啊哦，语气有点太咄咄逼人了。

布鲁斯僵住了。他头微侧向一边，逆着光，面部的细节有些难以辨认；有那么一会儿，克拉克仿佛是在注视着蝙蝠侠。

接着布鲁斯将椅子转过来，直视着克拉克说，“还有问题吗？”

“我——没有，”克拉克说，因为“_你还没有吻过我但我知道你会的_ ”是完全不得体的回答。“你说得没错，这事一开始会很艰难。我也知道你事先警告过我了，但我们难道不该——我是说，所有这些 _东西_真的有帮助吗？”

布鲁斯面无表情地看着他，然后向后靠上那张愚蠢的椅子，伸出一边胳膊搭在书桌泛着光的边沿上——光洁的红木桌子，不知怎的却使得克拉克更加难以从布鲁斯半挽的袖口露出的洁白线条上面移开目光。

“这事持续得越久，”布鲁斯语气平板地说，“就会变得越无聊。还有，我相信我之前提过：你远超我的惯常水准，克拉克。”

他的确提过，克拉克记得，但——但这听起来完全不同：_我的_惯常水准，而不是_他的_ ，也许是因为这个字眼；还有_克拉克_ 。就是——_就是_不同，像这样直视着布鲁斯的脸庞。没有斗篷，没有黑暗，没有蝙蝠侠冷漠地谈论起布鲁斯韦恩仿佛他完全是第三者一样。布鲁斯的语气那么疏远——

或者——或者布鲁斯故意让自己的语气听起来那么疏远，克拉克想着。因为无论如何，布鲁斯是个优秀的演员。

“这意思是，”克拉克谨慎地问。

布鲁斯看向一边，展开双手。“我和许多人约会过，”他说。“和我可以利用的人——和可以利用我的人。和对潜规则了如指掌的人，和乐意用时间与陪伴换取任何昂贵品的人：金钱，珠宝，几次加长豪华轿车之旅，以及，”他继续，嘴角带着尖锐的嘲讽弧度看向克拉克，“一些非常美好的性爱。”

克拉克情不自禁地清了清嗓子，但他没让自己移开目光。他很清楚布鲁斯和很多人上过床。他并不会为此感到不舒服。“但是？”

“但是，”布鲁斯再次转开视线；他兴致缺缺，克拉克想，然而他还在继续讲话，所以也许是因为别的事。“但是我们这次的情况不一样。和你交往的消息不会在网上消失，如果有人花上五分钟来搜索你的话。在互联网得到那些你向狗仔队礼貌挥手的照片之后就更不会了。”

“是他们中的一个先向我挥手的，”克拉克试图解释。

布鲁斯面无表情地盯着他。”如我所言。你远超我的惯常水准，任何人都能发现——这就意味着我不能为了平时的那些原因和你约会。我必须认为你和我以前任何一位约会对象都有所不同。我告诉过你我们得营造出一个让大众感兴趣的故事。“他还在看着克拉克，声音冷淡得宛如在朗读电话簿，然后他说，”我必须得被你迷得神魂颠倒，克拉克。不然就毫无说服力。“

他说完之后房间陷入一片沉默——沉默得太久了，克拉克意识到，然后他搜肠刮肚蹦出一句，“是啊，当然”。这话倒也没错，毕竟：这是布鲁斯一直以来为故事铺垫的基石，克拉克如今可以看得出来。对克拉克的品味开玩笑，说他和别的女孩不一样；循序渐进，不断地给他送花，没有一招是小报上铺天盖地记载过的他常用的秀恩爱招数。为了长期关系作铺垫。

因为——因为这段关系持续得越久，就会变得越无聊。八卦小报想要的是_丑闻_，而非办公室午餐和手臂接触。

“当然，”克拉克重复了一次，语气更加坚定。“没错。我——很抱歉。谢谢你，”接着在他能够磕磕巴巴地憋出任何话之前，他转身逃出了房间。

* * *

布鲁斯当然不会永远为这段关系拉起手刹。又一个星期之后，他们真的开始约会了。

他们也打败了两名超级反派，一大支来自大都会和哥谭中间的水域上方的空间裂缝的半机械人军队，还有某种快速生长的外星真菌，它们会导致生动而让人混乱的幻觉。但是接受约会成为克拉克生活中的日常却比那些还要难。阻止邪恶事件和破坏行为都显得越来越寻常了。和布鲁斯约会——和布鲁斯约会意味着一大堆事情，其中没有一样是让克拉克轻松习惯的。

第一，是尴尬。深深，深深的尴尬。布鲁斯没在开玩笑：摄影师们一开始就蜂拥而至，让人无处可逃，尽管他们至少没有真的跟着布鲁斯和克拉克进到店里面。第一次约会完全是场灾难——克拉克惊人地格格不入，但他很肯定这不是因为他没选对西装，因为他都_没有_一套适合出席这种场合的西装。

从来没有被这么多人专注地盯着过，克拉克努力吞下一盘意大利面，一边注意不要把酱汁弄到衬衫上。

（布鲁斯在下次约会前寄来了一套西装——好吧，其实是四套。克拉克有点害怕穿上它们会把衣服弄破，但它们相当合身，仿佛布鲁斯把克拉克扭送到裁缝铺里量过似的。克拉克短暂地思考了一会儿，然后决定蝙蝠侠很可能拥有他_和_戴安娜的精细3D扫描模型，随即把这个问题抛之脑后。）

用“艰难”这个字眼形容也很准确，接着，“棘手”则开始浮出水面。布鲁斯韦恩的时间表，可想而知，是地狱级别的——如果他不愿意直接翘掉国际会议的话，那他们可能这辈子都没空去约会了。

可能只有布鲁斯格外疲惫的时候才会这样做；但在解决掉半机械人军队的隔天，布鲁斯漫不经心地提起他不是_必须_出席和三星的会议，所以——

“你认真的吗？”克拉克脱口而出。

布鲁斯没有嘲笑他或是自得地评价他有多么乡巴佬。布鲁斯意外地露出一丝浅笑。“我是个蠢货，克拉克，”他说。“我不在他们才开心。”

他用拇指揉了揉太阳穴，随即突然爆发出一阵笑声，还开了个玩笑——但这些都不足以抹去克拉克记忆中那一瞬间捕捉到的布鲁斯脸上的表情。以及克拉克是有点觉得布鲁斯不太正派；但他同时也知道布鲁斯是_蝙蝠侠_——布鲁斯的身体素质和心理素质都好得惊人，他总是将自己的安危置之度外来帮助联盟解决地球面临的最大威胁。他也许是个混蛋，但这不意味着他是个傻瓜，也绝不意味着他很无能。

但是其他人——其他人_并不_知道那些。其他人以为布鲁斯韦恩真的只是个披着昂贵西装的混球。

突然间，克拉克忍不住打断布鲁斯准备说出口的那些漫不经心的油腔滑调，“别那样做。”

布鲁斯戛然而止，挑起一侧眉毛，仿佛不明白克拉克在说什么似的。

然而克拉克莫名确信他很明白，他没有放过他。“我知道的，”他看着布鲁斯的眼睛补充道；布鲁斯回以直视，深吸一口气，张开嘴说——

——他什么也没说，因为车子开始减速，布鲁斯转过身降下遮挡板，问了司机一个问题。但这没什么大不了。克拉克知道眼见为实。

那场约会中途被打断了，因为克拉克忽然听见有人在尖叫，他延伸听力，立刻听到了引起尖叫的大火发出的低声咆哮。然而甚至连这种事都——都近乎称得上简单：他只需要僵坐在他的位子上，布鲁斯的目光放在他身上；接着他俯下身说，“布鲁斯”，布鲁斯朝他挥挥手。

“去吧，”布鲁斯说，“去吧，”他对他笑了，不是那种之前坐在车里时挤出来的假笑，也不是布鲁斯韦恩那种闪得人睁不开眼的大笑。“反正你本来就应该玩欲擒故纵的游戏的。”

也许是之前车上的对话让克拉克说，“我不会和你玩游戏，布鲁斯。我也不是那种女孩。”（在布鲁斯能回答之前，他已经起身走向盥洗室——毕竟是紧急状况。他理应可以从那里溜之大吉的。）

真的，_克拉克_的时间表几乎和布鲁斯的一样经常地让人头疼，尤其是因为他无法像布鲁斯翘掉会议一样翘掉做超人。甚至连“棘手”都不能真的公正形容出他们是如何抽出时间完好无损地来到餐厅约会的。克拉克还穿了正确的西装（在布鲁斯上回看着他心痛地念叨着，“不可救药——系那条领带你就得穿午夜蓝那套——”之后），然而接着这地方立刻被三名狂怒持枪人士控制了。

当然，克拉克是不会受伤的。但是当晚他拼了老命地躲避子弹。这世上最好的干洗服务都没法修复弹孔；而且他——他开始想着他很喜欢自己刚一走进餐厅时，布鲁斯眼中流露出的神情。

所以：和布鲁斯约会意味着一大堆事情。而克拉克沮丧地发现，其中有一件事称得上“超赞”。那就是——克拉克试图保持头脑清醒（哈），不让自己晕头转向，但是真的太——太多了。一切都那么_美好_。

食物总是贵的吓人，克拉克知道，因为菜单上甚至都没把价格印出来；但也总是异常美味。布鲁斯带他去那种光看外观就把克拉克吓坏了的地方，但是他们进去之后总是会坐在一方安静的小卡座里，中间摆着一张双人小桌，一侧靠墙所以没人可以借口路过来偷拍他们。但这还没说到晚餐前的节目呢——他们去看芭蕾表演，克拉克发现那真的太美了，或者去看一场克拉克很肯定戏票早在几周前就售罄了的戏剧；有一回，破天荒地，他们去了海洋馆。对布鲁斯来说这地方绝对够不上档次，但不知怎的实际完全不是如此。（“看见没？”逛到一半时他对克拉克说，他们正一动不动地盯着一只瞻星鱼蠢蠢的扁脸。“你远不是这世上最奇怪的事物。”）

当然，就克拉克所知，布鲁斯也会安排这种事——身着天价西装故意出现在入场费只有十块钱的场合，就因为他可以。这就是布鲁斯会做的事。他也依旧圆融世故，油腔滑调，闪亮耀眼，气场全开地散发自己的魅力，但是——有时候他也很_风趣_，时而出其不意地展现出他才思敏捷、冷嘲挖苦的一面。他很无礼，但只有面对他的同类才这样；他从不因侍者的失误或被告知需要等待而向他们大发脾气。在第四次约会时，他因为对沙拉有点不满所以好几次把菜退回到厨房，克拉克都觉得有些尴尬了——但是那次他留下的小费快赶上了账单的一半。（在他留小费之前，他让克拉克先回车上；可是彩色玻璃窗、宽敞而烛光昏暗的餐厅环境不能阻挡超人的视线。克拉克唯一不明白的就是布鲁斯为什么想要背着他做这些事。）的确，他说话总是喜欢带点暧昧暗示，开些下流玩笑，但这——这只到引得克拉克发笑的程度而已，从来不会过分到让克拉克想要退出。

没有一件事让克拉克想要退出。不知怎的，难以置信的是，这——这太美妙了，它_奏效了_。它比克拉克想象的还要好；有时，克拉克在约会结束后一个人回到公寓，会连领带都不摘就躺在床上盯着天花板思考为什么这个想法让他喉咙发疼。

* * *

尽管布鲁斯让这段关系稍微有了点进展，他还是没有亲吻克拉克，直到第六次约会。

克拉克隐约感觉什么事情即将发生。布鲁斯从一开始就表现得不太寻常；尽管克拉克不知道该如何判断：表情中的紧绷，又或是自克拉克一坐进车子就粘在他身上的目光。布鲁斯靠在加长豪车的座位上，深沉地看着克拉克，嘴角的线条堪堪揭示出一丝愉悦；现在克拉克在盯着人家的嘴瞧了，啊哦。

克拉克清了清嗓子，故意往窗外望去。“这次要去哪？”

“我觉得看现代舞不错，”布鲁斯用他最圆滑热情的韦恩声线说——他是故意为之，克拉克_知道_。然而自己对他的提议很感兴趣，意识到这一点让克拉克更加恼火了。老天。他可绝对承受不起让_布鲁斯韦恩_开始搅乱他的脑子。

“现代舞，”克拉克毫无意义地重复。

布鲁斯耸耸肩，肩膀轻微地转动——西装的线条将其稍微掩盖了，克拉克模模糊糊地想着，不过反正他知道那对肩膀究竟是什么样子，布鲁斯的双肩：蝙蝠侠至少有两回被喷溅了酸液，不得不卸下身甲，克拉克为什么现在要想起_那种_事啊——

“你看上去很欣赏芭蕾舞。”

克拉克眨了眨眼。“是的，我很喜欢。”他犹豫道，但是——但是也没什么理由不这么说，不是吗？“非常体贴。我——谢谢你。”

然而这句话仿佛突然犯了布鲁斯的大忌，他身体僵住了一瞬——但随即朝克拉克扬起一个得意的笑容，放松地靠回了座位。所以也许那只是克拉克的错觉。

“不用谢我，克拉克，”布鲁斯说，然后压低声音，“至少要等我们去到更私密一点的地方再谢。”

一贯如此，克拉克抱怨地想，但那不会阻止他脸上腾起红云。“你真是没救了，”他对布鲁斯说。语气并不像他希望的那样平板。

布鲁斯笑了，他还在——还在——看着克拉克。“可你还是来了，坐在我的车里，穿着——”哦，没完没了了：克拉克努力不让自己在灼热的视线下扭动起来。

“苍天啊，”克拉克嘟囔，坚定地无视了在他把手指伸进衣领扯松领口时，布鲁斯夸张的皱眉动作。不知怎的布鲁斯的车里总是特别闷热。

从各种意义上讲，整场表演都是一次缓刑。布鲁斯很仁慈，他没有从头到尾都用车里那种露骨的眼神盯着克拉克；说实话，那已经足够撩人到克拉克没办法把其他任何事放在心上了。他甚至都不确定舞团的名字是什么。他不是什么专业人士，但就算以他业余的眼光去看，那场舞蹈都相当引人入胜——情绪强烈，扣人心弦，跌宕起伏的乐声，声嘶力竭的绝望，一切升至顶点接着迎来一瞬间出人意料的优雅沉静。他彻底被震撼了，以至于当演员退场，灯光亮起，他几乎还迷失在强烈的情绪中。

他坐在座位上呼吸，人们从他身边走过，纷纷离场；而布鲁斯——

布鲁斯没有催促他。克拉克期望他能讲个笑话，跟克拉克说如果再拖久一点就要赶不上他们的预约了。然而布鲁斯什么都没说，直到克拉克最终转头去看他；然后他所做的就是牵起一丝微笑，说，“你喜欢。”

“是的，”克拉克说。

“很好，”布鲁斯说，声音低沉，随即突然起身，抬起一边眉毛，伸出手，宛如克拉克是公主而他在帮他登上马车。“但如果你再拖久一点，我们就要赶不上预约了。”

他当然会这么说。克拉克情不自禁地朝着自己的膝盖咧嘴笑起来，摇了摇头，然后也站起来；他故意没有握住布鲁斯的手，但当布鲁斯把手放在他背后时，他也没有将它拂开。

毕竟，这无伤大雅，克拉克提醒自己。也许他们够幸运的话，大厅里会有人拍到这一幕。

他们到达餐厅后，布鲁斯又开始疯狂放电。克拉克几乎记不起来他们点了什么，大概率是他让布鲁斯帮他点了菜；看起来他脑子里唯一装着的东西就是当布鲁斯递出一口食物时，他看着他的眼神，还有他让克拉克握住他拿着叉子的手，接着却没有抽回手将叉子让给他。

“什么——”

“尝尝，”布鲁斯嘟囔着说，语气中充满了克拉克本能感受到的，他会称其为焦虑的情绪。布鲁斯嘴角的弧度变得稍微有点顽皮，他补充道，“你会喜欢的。我保证。”

天啊，克拉克想，万能的_老天爷_啊，然而他别无选择：就那样——让他举着叉子似乎非常奇怪且无礼，而克拉克才不会夺去布鲁斯在这方面的优势。只是食物，克拉克告诉自己；然后他闭起眼睛低下头含住了叉子的顶端，但这没什么大不了的。他看着布鲁斯脸上的表情，嘴里几乎尝不出任何味道。

焦虑则_绝对_不能用来形容他的状态，他向后坐直，再次抬起眼帘，眼睁睁看着布鲁斯盯着他咽下去。

他清了清嗓子，然后一口气喝掉了半杯水。

（又过了几分钟他才想起来他还没告诉布鲁斯他觉得食物怎么样呢。但是布鲁斯看起来并不介意。）

整场晚餐几乎是在一片昏沉中度过的。他们聊了点什么，克拉克很确定，但每次他想挑起争论结果都会被转化成畅饮美酒，又不然布鲁斯会编出几句夸张到滑稽的赞美，让克拉克听了大笑起来。克拉克到后面无法集中精力来继续尝试了，因为布鲁斯不断地——不断地_触碰_他，递给克拉克东西时蹭过他的手，像克拉克之前做的那样，当他请布鲁斯品尝他的菜肴时，布鲁斯也把手指包裹在克拉克握着叉子的手上。

克拉克不是傻子。他意识到这是布鲁斯韦恩的个人秀，甜蜜的百分百A级品质醇厚口味[1]。然而意识到这点并不会让效果打折扣。克拉克的脑海中绝对有一块愤世嫉俗的小角落思考着，布鲁斯曾经用那些台词勾搭过多少人，比起克拉克不屑的嗤笑他会不会更喜欢通常会得到的花痴星星眼。但这些想法一一消散而逝，随着布鲁斯不断触碰他的双手，随着得到布鲁斯韦恩让人成瘾的全部的关注，随着那种沸腾到冒泡泡的心情——他没有半勃，真的，但也许有一点点，在真正到达那里的边缘，在布鲁斯买给他的西装裤里。

（克拉克已然注意到事情开始脱离他预料的轨迹。但第六次约会是他第一次发现：当曲终人散，当这一切宣告终结，那——那也许真的会让他痛苦。）

[1]grade A extra-dark：北美枫糖浆评级标准，extra dark为颜色及口感的标准，共分4级，从Golden/Delicate开始，到Very Dark/Strong，颜色渐深，口味渐重。 

布鲁斯体贴地等到克拉克咽下最后一口香醇可口的红酒之后，用他保持了一整晚的温柔又专注的语气说，“我会在门边吻你。”

值得表扬的是，克拉克心想，他没太被吓坏。“什么？”

“我会在门边吻你，”布鲁斯毫无歉意地重复。“在大厅过道。我们拖不了多久了。我们没被打扰，你也没有提前离开——今晚就是个合适的时机。”

这就像是屋顶谈话那天的反转版：布鲁斯韦恩的语气，蝙蝠侠的内容。策略，战术，计划。

（克拉克有点希望这能让他的小兄弟消停一点，但发现无济于事。）

“不在外面吗？”

“在外面会显得太像在演戏了。”布鲁斯说。

“哦，”克拉克喃喃，“没错。”

“你先走，然后等着我，”布鲁斯依旧用他低沉热烈的声线说；克拉克意识到，以防被偷听，他站得离克拉克近到足够让旁人听见却听不清内容。“我付好账之后会追上你。我们先小声说一会话，然后我会吻你——那儿离门口够近，别人应该能隐约看见。这是我们所能做到的最好了。”

克拉克本该有点介意的，大概，听他这样像演话剧似的一步步设计好。然而他看着布鲁斯韦恩的脸，听着蝙蝠侠的话语，就像一种结合，同时认识这两个身份让他得以明白布鲁斯真正的意思。这是我们所能做到的最好——布鲁斯致力于寻找一个平衡，尽量让这件事不引起太多痛苦。提供给媒体一次真实的亲吻，却不会强迫克拉克在公众面前演戏造假：在餐厅大门的掩映下，仅给对方一瞥的机会，而不是完全公开。

很体贴，真的；所以克拉克起身，让自己碰了一下布鲁斯的手，说“谢谢你”，然后走了出去。

蝙蝠侠的计划总是有效；这次也不例外。克拉克在餐厅门口等待——门是木制嵌了玻璃，足够让他看清外面熙熙攘攘的摄影师，这也就意味着他们也能看到他。他思考着布鲁斯是不是连时间也安排好了，让阿尔弗雷德给他们点好处，这样他们就会一直等在那里。很有可能。

从身后传来的脚步声属于布鲁斯；克拉克多花了一秒钟想着他怎么会这么肯定，是不是他认出了他的心跳和呼吸，或是布鲁斯古龙水的淡淡香气，又或者他只是真的很了解意大利传统皮鞋底敲击地面的声音。

然后他转身，布鲁斯——布鲁斯就在他面前，又往前走了一步，抬手抚在克拉克喉咙上，拇指描摹着克拉克下巴的轮廓。“这台词太老套，你都应该给我一耳光，”他低声说，“但你拥有一双美得惊人的眼睛。”

他甚至都没给克拉克机会回答。他就只是俯下身，而克拉克不能自制地闭起了眼睛。

布鲁斯并不急进：嘴唇短暂而火热的刷过，接着再一次；随即更加坚定地压上去。这——他们在——他们真的在_接吻_，这个念头，这个事实，使克拉克倒抽一口气——换句话说，使他分开他的双唇，而这才是不幸的起点。

事后，克拉克几乎希望能告诉自己，和布鲁斯接吻对他没有任何影响，并且对此深信不疑——告诉自己明明知道布鲁斯都是在演戏，这就已经足够倒人胃口，只能让克拉克感到刺骨寒凉。

然而事实恰好相反。布鲁斯很擅长这个，简直是精通于此：火热的口腔中，他的舌头灵活地撩拨，还有他用牙齿的方式，天啊。他当然是故意这样的，但带给克拉克的感觉，开始时是那样轻柔甜蜜，旋即逐渐深入，突然地一次猛攻，好像他完全控制不住自己，然后回归温柔缱绻——

一吻结束，克拉克所想的只有再来一次，再来很多很多次，他想把布鲁斯拽回来推到墙上然后——

他睁开双眼，瞥见一道闪光——肯定不是第一次，只是克拉克注意到的第一次。（克拉克事后忍不住搜索了那张照片：那位摄影师只是拍到了他们俩专注地注视着彼此，站得太过靠近，还有克拉克下唇上一丝晶亮的水痕。）布鲁斯转身笑了，他推开餐厅大门，挡住了自己的眼睛，等待的人们瞬间涌来，对着他的脸不停地按下快门；接着他向克拉克露出韦恩式的一笑，得意而狡猾，然后带着他走向车子。

* * *

第六次约会结束后，克拉克的感情基本已经竖起了超人披风那么大的红旗。（还没考虑到他在布鲁斯送他回到公寓五分钟之后是如何狂乱地给自己来了一发，一边思考着如果没有让布鲁斯从他身边离开，他们会在餐厅走廊上发生什么。他之后努力提醒自己布鲁斯有多烦人，克拉克有多讨厌他那些洋洋自得的表情——但现在这想法转变成如果将那表情从他脸上吻去会怎样。这完全是在帮倒忙。）

几乎什么都没发生不是重点：重点是不会一直这样下去。这只是个开始。如果“几乎什么都没”已经快把克拉克搞疯了，之后只会变得更糟。克拉克也许应该说服自己跟布鲁斯提出他们该刹车了，不管是不是“几乎什么都没”，可是——

可是这真的改善了身边的一切。如今媒体知道他们可以在公共场合拍到他跟布鲁斯，以后也会如此，他们就不再蹲点克拉克的公寓了。他们也几乎不在星球日报大楼附近转悠，因为克拉克只会一个人出现，他们无从得知何时才能拍到他和布鲁斯的合照。还有更多的——呃，有趣照片，既然他和布鲁斯开始真的去约会，意味着大家没必要每次在大街上和克拉克擦肩而过时都要掏出手机拍照。

所以他没告诉布鲁斯他们需要停止。当后来布鲁斯请他出去吃午餐，他同意了；到了之后，布鲁斯站起身向他微笑着靠过来，克拉克闭起眼睛让布鲁斯再次吻了他：短暂，清浅，深情款款。

（这样几乎更糟。几乎更难让他记起这都不是真的。蝙蝠侠总是面色阴沉，严肃而沉默，而布鲁斯是如此让人_心烦意乱_——克拉克没想到这会成为一个问题。克拉克没想过需要鼓足勇气来抵抗这个，没想过需要去抵抗任何；现在他开始觉得他已经落败了。）

他睁开眼，情不自禁地回给布鲁斯一个微笑。附近的某处响起快门声。

甚至连工作场上的事都被摆平了。罗恩还会时不时管克拉克叫“小美人”，但现在他已经和布鲁斯交往将近一个月了——从他这儿已经捞不到多的好处。凯特一一仔细检查过大概三百张那么多的，他俩那个愚蠢的初吻照片。就算是隔着玻璃拍摄的，其中一些还是相当高清。让克拉克感到惊讶的是，她跟他说“相当有品位，肯特，干得好，”撇了他一眼，又加上“韦恩不常这么做。我想你给他带来了好的影响。”

_这是布鲁斯的主意__，_克拉克不能这么说。_布鲁斯那样设计好的，他知道他在做什么，他——他比你夸奖的还要体贴——_

“谢谢，”他这样回答她，转开视线。“希望如此。”

过了一会，露易丝跟他说了几乎一模一样的话，她点开了好多张照片，克拉克试图让自己看上去没在偷瞄她。（他不知道效果如何。）“而这才是初吻？”她停在其中一张上问他。

他应该否认的。他应该告诉她早就不是了，那只是第一次让别人拍到。但这的确是初吻，他——他希望让除了他和布鲁斯之外的人知道。“是啊。”他说。

“哇哦，”她说。“第_六_次约会之后？我现在开始觉得我那会太着急了，你救了我的命而我直接就亲了上去。突然间看起来太过大胆直接。”

不——她的语气并不认真，只是在开玩笑，然而克拉克发现自己说道，“好吧，是我没有——是我没有让他轻易得手。”好像布鲁斯需要他帮着说话似的——不过从某种意义上说也没错。克拉克本人出现在初吻现场，当然，但他也就帮了这么多：每一次都是布鲁斯安排的一切，定下日期，支付账单。克拉克本可以叫他出来去他们曾去过的任何一个地方，先亲吻他——不过他没有。相反他等着它发生。他让这件事变成布鲁斯为他而做，仿佛陷入这场混乱没有他一半的责任似的——

“你说过不许再开外星人玩笑，”露易丝说，“但我保证，‘太空军校生‘是我给在我面前走神的人起的——”

“什么？”克拉克慢一拍地说。

“哦你回过神来了，”她灿烂地说。“我刚跟你说——克拉克，其中一些照片真的很甜蜜。说实话，”她推心置腹地说，“我本来没觉得你和布鲁斯韦恩能被拍出什么适合展示给你妈妈看的照片。但这三张实在很像‘高中成人礼约会’照——”

她停了下来。她一定注意到了克拉克的表情。

，“哦不。告诉我你没忘记通知——”

“我的天啊，”克拉克虚弱地说。“我妈妈。”

当天晚上他跑回了斯莫维尔。（没有拖延的必要：拥有超级速度，他没法声称自己没空过去，或是因为路上太堵。有时拥有超能力不过是让人生更艰难了。）他不知道要说什么，如何向妈解释——应该不难，她已经认识蝙蝠侠了，但他没法决定是告诉她自己正在说谎更难还是向她说谎更难。

跑过去的路程只给了他大概三分钟时间来思考这个，但他又在外面多耗了一会儿——拿起扫帚半心半意地扫起了门廊，接着在门口脚垫上蹭了大概八次鞋底。向她撒谎当然会更难，他决定。好像他做得到似的。她没少看见过布鲁斯韦恩，也知道蝙蝠侠是做什么的；她永远也不会相信克拉克会——

“你是打算进来吧？”

他抬眼望去：妈推开了半边纱门，向他挑眉，表情充满了喜爱的调侃。

“我是这么打算的，”他说。“妈，是这样，我真的很抱歉，我只是——”

“哦，克拉克，”她说，然后她——笑了？好像有点太快了。通常她会让他为犯了这种错而羞愧得更久一点的。克拉克怯怯地握住了纱门边，妈走向厨房，回过头示意他跟上。“没事，我理解——布鲁斯人很忙。”

“是——的？”克拉克说。

“我假设这就是你为什么还没带他回来吃晚餐，”妈又说，把手伸回水槽里——克拉克到的时候她一定才开始洗碗。

“那个，妈——”

“说实话，其实我很高兴，”妈把声音抬高了点，盖过水龙头的流水声和盘子的碰撞声。“不是因为我只能从电视上得知这个消息，你知道，”她严厉地瞥了一眼克拉克，克拉克立刻僵在了走廊。“你本来可以给我打电话的——但和别人交往对你来说总是很难，除非找一个了解情况的人，我知道露易丝之后那个名单又变短了。布鲁斯——”

她停了下来，摇了摇头。（克拉克出神地想着她是什么时候开始管布鲁斯叫布鲁斯的。也许自从她知道了这消息就开始练习了。）

“哦，我不知道。在我看来那男人总是很孤独。”

“孤独？”克拉克又被吓了一跳。“布鲁斯_韦恩_？”

“我知道他交往广泛，”妈轻快地说，仿佛布鲁斯韦恩的派对人数没有比斯莫维尔的居民还要多似的。“但我想这不意味着有那么多人了解他。”

“我猜我还没这么想过。”克拉克慢吞吞地说。他有一次很接近了，在车上的那次：思考着只有寥寥多少人才知道布鲁斯有多能干，知道他不只是一个西装口袋里揣满钞票的洋洋自得的草包。他只是没想清楚那意味着什么。

现在他该说什么？_你说得也许没错，但即使他很孤独，那也不是我能解决的问题？好笑的是，我眼下还正让他看上去名草有主，阻止他找到能解决问题的人_ ** _。_ ** 他还想过和妈 _说谎_会很难。却没想象过说出事实会更难。

“嗯。现在告诉我你会带他过来，在——下礼拜之前？”妈说。“过来这边帮我擦盘子。”她眯起眼睛盯着他。“也别打算用超级速度逃过这个。在给我一个日期和时间之前不要想着离开这栋房子。”

超人可能没有人们称赞的那样勇敢：“好的女士，”克拉克低下头说，从抽屉里拿出一条新的擦碗布。

* * *

他们把日子定在周五。路上时间不是个问题，克拉克考虑着；他没必要在布鲁斯面前还假装要开车过来。但妈不希望布鲁斯因为第二天的早会或别的事而分心，也不希望克拉克忙着赶截稿日，所以只能周五去。

“我确定他反正都会为这个清空他的日程表的，”克拉克说，试着猜测布鲁斯真正的男朋友会说什么——然后想到布鲁斯估计不会这样做。也许他一直负责计划他们每一次的约会是有原因的，除了克拉克是个糟糕透顶的假男友之外。在媒体面前演得风生水起并不能构成来斯莫维尔和他妈妈共进晚餐的理由。真的，甚至还相反：如果克拉克真让他俩一起飞过来，没人能知道他们不见了，或许还会引发问题。

克拉克发现自己几乎希望布鲁斯能找个借口推脱。也许他甚至会让克拉克后悔开口问他——想到要去中部某个籍籍无名的小地方的农场，他会一脸倨傲，对妈做的菜开一些没礼貌的玩笑。

也许他会表现得足够混蛋，让克拉克能够不再想着再次亲吻他。

但当克拉克开口询问，布鲁斯没有推辞。实际上，布鲁斯表现得一点儿也不混蛋。

克拉克又去了他的办公室——他本可以打电话，但那样就没机会被拍到出现在布鲁斯的大楼外面了。这是策略。蝙蝠侠会感到骄傲的。

当他终于说了出口，布鲁斯沉默地端详了他好一会，说“应该没问题，如果我们坐专机的话。”

“什么？布鲁斯，我们不用坐专机——”

布鲁斯挑了挑眉，让人心烦意乱地靠了回去，双手垫在脑后，接着，哦，克拉克真的希望那没将他的目光吸引到布鲁斯的肩膀上，到他松开的领口的缝隙间，太让人无法抵抗了。“你知道我们不用，”布鲁斯说，“我也知道，但克拉克肯特母亲的住址是公开记录。在这个阶段去见你母亲是完全合理的举动，而坐专机去则是完全合理的方式。”

“当然了，我大_可以_消失一晚然后撒个谎，掩饰和超人一起去了堪萨斯这件事，反正我已经谎称不认识超人了。然后再跟你母亲撒个不一样的谎。但这对我来说甚至都有点太超过了。”

倒也没错，克拉克猜想。“好吧，可以。我们——我们就坐专机。”

“好极了，”布鲁斯说，对他露出一个韦恩微笑。“请转告你母亲我很期待拜访。”

克拉克无法想象这事怎么才不会变成一场彻头彻尾的灾难——实际上，他这整整一周都在想象它_变成_一场灾难的各种方式。布鲁斯在妈面前展示他对克拉克用过的那些糟糕又滑稽的台词；布鲁斯在餐桌下随意地把手充满占有欲地往克拉克膝盖上一放；布鲁斯轻率地把妈做的菜与某些——某些他上周在巴黎吃过的顶级牛排相比较，又或是，环视一圈这处克拉克依然认为是家的所在，然后露出不加掩饰的嫌恶——

也许这之后他们就可以分手了。这种事也时常发生，对吧， 和对象的家长见面后产生了不愉快？人们会因为这种事分手，不是吗？克拉克觉得是。（在他极度匮乏的经验中，当你已经和某人交往了这么久，你只会因为死在他们面前而和他们分手——而且死得久到足够他们来为你哀悼，然后你才从坟墓里死而复生。而那似乎只能起效一次。）

也许这之后他们就可以分手，克拉克就再也不用想着布鲁斯了。似乎是个可靠的计划。

布鲁斯的专机只用了大概一小时就到达了堪萨斯，因为布鲁斯韦恩的飞机当然比商用飞机要快。（不过超人还是更快一点。）克拉克做好了被隆重迎接的心理准备，但停机坪上并没有车子等在那里——走私人通道？他们没降落在克拉克认识的任何一个机场——还挺低调，对布鲁斯来说。

布鲁斯自己开车，这也不同寻常。他没有问克拉克路线，也没用GPS。但他估计是事先查好了。（他是蝙蝠侠。他很可能事先查过，又决定了三到四个备用路线，以防他们被跟踪可以改换，然后在蝙蝠洞的某种蝙蝠模拟器里把每条路线都走了十遍。）

克拉克全程保持沉默，心里做着最坏的打算。布鲁斯似乎也乐意让他保持安静。他俩一言不发，直到布鲁斯把车停在路边，跟克拉克说，“去吧。我去拿酒。”

克拉克都不知道他们_带了_酒。但他看到有个台阶给他下，于是说，“好的，”然后逃了出去。

在门口和妈见面是他最后的机会好弥补此事，好让自己逃离谎言和蠢事和布鲁斯的泥潭。但他发现自己抱了上去——抱了好一会儿，以免布鲁斯说错话导致妈再也不想理克拉克——然后妈催他进屋，不知怎的好像已经来不及坦白了。

“布鲁斯人呢？别跟我说他来不了——”

“没有，没有，他只是——”

“我在呢，肯特夫人，”布鲁斯用胳膊肘挡着纱门，防止它在克拉克进去后合上。他笑了，而笑容看上去——看上去怪怪的，转瞬而逝，还带着一丝不确定。（看上去——很_真实_，甚至。）“克拉克说你打算做鱼，于是我带了白葡萄酒。”

他提议似的拿出那瓶酒；那酒很可能可笑地昂贵而美味，但并不会引起妈的注意。

“布鲁斯！”她热情地说。“见到你真好，好久没——”

克拉克以为接下来会听到_叫我玛莎就好_，他已经开始畏缩了，想象着布鲁斯会如何巧妙地回避——可是妈却并没说。

相反她走了过去，无视了那瓶酒，然后_拥抱了_布鲁斯；布鲁斯被抱得一个踉跄，突然间局促起来，甚至在克拉克小心地从他伸出的手里接过瓶子之后还是如此。

“我希望你明白你不用等到克拉克再死一次才能过来看我，”妈幽默地说，放开了布鲁斯。

对哦：布鲁斯参加了克拉克的葬礼。很显然克拉克当时不知道，妈有一回想告诉他——在他刚一回来后。她一说完葬礼参加者名单之后就哭了起来。克拉克忙着安慰她，没有细想，但——布鲁斯是怎么知道要去的？他从卢瑟手下救出了妈，他告诉了她他的身份，然后她一定邀请了他。

还有_来看我_——妈所指的肯定不是来墓地。布鲁斯以前来看过她？来这儿？

克拉克攥着酒瓶，听见布鲁斯低声笑起来，为自己太忙向妈道歉，他试着想象：妈孤独地住在这处农舍，面对空荡荡的房间，曾经属于爸和克拉克的地方只剩下一片荒凉的寂静。接着敲门声响起，布鲁斯韦恩站在台阶上问他可不可以进来。当布鲁斯想要的时候他可以很体贴，克拉克现在知道了——为了妈，他会比为克拉克做的还要努力，因为——

因为布鲁斯知道失去一个家是什么感受。

“——拿给我，克拉克，”妈说，“现在就打开让它透气，”克拉克条件反射地把酒瓶递过去，隔着妈对上了布鲁斯的目光。

布鲁斯——布鲁斯看上去马上就要告辞了；马上就要说他忘了还有一个会，然后向他们道歉。克拉克一路上都在希望布鲁斯不要过来，但突然间他无法忍受这个念头。突然间他除了让布鲁斯留下之外别无所求。

“过来，”他发现自己说，“过来，让我——给我你的外套，”他向前走到布鲁斯和门之间，从衣橱中找到一只衣架。

“进来，进来，”妈也说，一等布鲁斯脱下外套就挽着他的手肘带他进去，他现在可绝对无处可逃了。

克拉克被这个想法有多令人高兴而吓了一跳。

* * *

晚餐很美好。鱼超级美味——“不如你爸爸原来周末去抓的那些新鲜，”妈微笑着，带着淡淡的伤感，“但还不错。”

布鲁斯——没什么词句能描述布鲁斯，克拉克觉得，或至少没有一个表述是克拉克曾用过的。他确实把手放在克拉克的旁边，他们的膝盖蹭在一起时，他向克拉克抛去一个坏坏的眼神，然后妈在厨房里大声说，“你们最好不要在那动手动脚！”

“_妈_，”克拉克大声抱怨，而布鲁斯——布鲁斯笑起来，不是布鲁斯韦恩低沉和缓的轻笑，而几乎是听起来像是意外的一声哼笑。

克拉克仍因为当着妈的面说谎感到有些不自在——让她那样假设还故意不纠正她已经够糟的了。但如果布鲁斯说了什么明显穿帮的话，克拉克又怎么能不帮他掩饰呢？

不过他没有。一定是因为幸运，但妈没问什么让他们穿帮的问题，布鲁斯也没自找麻烦。他没做任何带下流意味的评论，一句都没有：他没有乱开玩笑或像往常一样微眯起眼睛久久地盯着克拉克。和克拉克所习惯的相比，实际上，布鲁斯这次完全没在作秀。

他其实都有点——普通。不是说他没付出努力：他兴致勃勃地吃掉了他的鱼，从酱汁到银器都称赞了个遍，甚至还让妈添了一大份菜。“我吸取了教训，”妈洗碗时他跟克拉克小声说。“来你母亲家之前我不吃午餐。她做饭总好像——”

他突然停了下来，微笑从他脸上褪去。

“什么？”克拉克问。

布鲁斯看着他，好像——克拉克不确定是什么，他双唇紧抿成一线，眼色深沉。“总好像你还在那等着吃她做的菜，”他低声说，转开了目光，手紧紧按在桌面上，指尖泛白。

这时，妈回来了，所以克拉克什么也没说；但他把手放在布鲁斯的手上，停留了一会儿，即使没人在对他们拍照。

那晚剩下的时间里，布鲁斯都是那样：不再那么严肃，但——但仍然保持这那份坦诚。布鲁斯以前从来没谈过克拉克的死，至少没在克拉克能听到的时候谈过；在他们约会的时候，他总是满面笑容，总是无比地游刃有余。但在这里，他不一样了，莫名地没那么让人看不透了——会说一些无心之言，会显露出裂隙，而克拉克以前从来没注意到这些。

可是，他到底来看过妈多少次？克拉克知道妈已经得知了布鲁斯的身份，但他没想到妈会向布鲁斯问起戴安娜，会这么自然地跟布鲁斯开玩笑，会对布鲁斯露出如此喜爱的笑容。她说过见到布鲁斯真好，但克拉克才发现那不只是一句客套：她是真的在说已经好久没见了。她——她很想念布鲁斯，克拉克思忖着，她关心他，想念他。克拉克甚至都不知道她_喜爱_他。

而布鲁斯——布鲁斯显然告诉了她很多事情。“我让阿尔弗雷德帮我选的那瓶酒，”他坦白，一边给妈倒上第三杯；妈笑得仿佛知道他说的是谁，她几乎是溺爱地看着布鲁斯。

“你当然这么做了，”她说，在他把酒瓶放在桌子上的时候拍了拍他的手背。“我还打算问问你——上次你说的抓钩的问题解决了吗？”

克拉克觉得他宛如跌进了什么平行宇宙：他妈妈正在进行一场关于蝙蝠侠的腰带装备的对话。

更奇怪的是——蝙蝠侠允许她这样做。

过了一会他才找到机会问布鲁斯这件事。他不想在妈面前问——会看起来很奇怪很咄咄逼人，如果他和布鲁斯_真的_在交往的话，他大概早都已经知道了。

但他们都吃到酒足饭饱，就连布鲁斯都不得不婉拒了又一轮加菜，妈让他们去后廊待着，自己去查看芝士蛋糕。“只是看看它够不够冷，”她跟他们说，然后做了个轰他们走的手势。

“你意识到她很可能会把那东西切成三份了吧，”他们一到外面克拉克就说；布鲁斯皱了皱脸。

“这样我只希望她能好心放过我，”他嘟囔着说，克拉克忍不住笑了。

夜色很美，空气澄净，一望无际的靛蓝色天幕上缀着点点繁星，掠过原野的微风拂面而来，绿草随之沙沙作响——至少在克拉克耳中如此。他不确定布鲁斯能不能听得见。

他坐在最顶一级台阶上，抬眼看去，等着布鲁斯也坐下来，然后他说，“所以你和妈很了解彼此。”

沉默了一小会。然而布鲁斯听起来不像被逼得很窘困，他干巴巴地开口，“你死了一段时间，错过了一些东西。”

“她跟我说她见过你，”克拉克坦诚道。“她说她认识你。没说在我离开的那阵子你经常来拜访。”他冒险瞥了一眼过去，布鲁斯的神情——他注视着远方，表情平静，漠不关心——克拉克立刻确定他抓住了什么东西。“然后你没再这样做。”

布鲁斯一言不发。

“在我回来之后，”他加上一句，催促布鲁斯。

布鲁斯有一会儿还是一动不动——然后他对克拉克露出一个微笑。“我不会跟你妈妈说谎，克拉克。”他停下来，自嘲地改口，“至少不是关于那个。我_的确_很忙。”

“我确定你是很忙，”克拉克附和。“我也很确定我死去之后你也一样忙。可那时你没有停下来。”

也许他太直接了；也许布鲁斯又撑又累而且不真的是机器人，尽管蝙蝠侠致力于给人留下这种印象；也许回到肯特宅比他预计的还要让布鲁斯烦恼。不管出于什么原因，布鲁斯没能漠视掉他的问题。克拉克几乎能看到那情景：布鲁斯查看着他手上的牌，试图决定出哪一张，因为发现没有王牌了而变得一脸严肃。

布鲁斯下巴绷紧——那不对，那不是克拉克想要的。他提起这事不是为了要让布鲁斯难过。“我不介意你有没有和我妈妈交朋友，”克拉克平静地说，可是布鲁斯的脸色依然没有缓和，于是克拉克靠了过去，直到他们的手肘挨在一起。“她喜欢你——天知道为什么，”克拉克继续，开心地看到布鲁斯再次哼了一声，将目光转到克拉克的脸上。“我知道你听见她的话了。她很高兴能在你有空的时候见见你。”

“我会记着的，”布鲁斯说，他尽力了却还是没让自己听起来有多不屑。

“很好，”克拉克说。

他不知道为什么要这样做；他不知道为什么这看上去是个好主意，是没关系的。也许一部分是因为他们依旧望着彼此。他们也依旧坐得那样贴近。布鲁斯半边脸藏在阴影里，另一半被星光照亮。但克拉克觉得可能这是他第一次这么清楚地看到他。它是如此轻而易举：克拉克所做的就是向前倾身，侧过一点点头，好让他与布鲁斯双唇相触。

这个动作让他们一侧的肩膀到手肘相互依偎。布鲁斯没被吓到，只是僵着没动。这感觉异样地接近，亲密，布鲁斯靠着栏杆，克拉克在他身前，在堪萨斯广袤辽远的夜色包裹之下，他们之间只隔着十厘米的距离，克拉克张开双唇时，布鲁斯从喉咙中发出几不可闻的声音——

“蛋糕切好——看来你俩已经找了点甜蜜的事做，嗯？”

克拉克笑了一声退开来，无奈地呻吟道，“_妈_，”他转头望去：妈正用胯顶着门，手里拿着两盘芝士蛋糕。蛋糕其实切的不算太大，克拉克想，但也许妈只是努力克制了自己，因为布鲁斯刚才都勇敢地添了一轮菜。

“我请你们过来可没说_不会_拿你们打趣，克拉克，”她冲他摇了摇头，笑着把盘子递给布鲁斯。

“谢谢你，肯特夫人，”布鲁斯接过一个。

他看向妈的表情那么温暖，克拉克差点没发觉异常，然而当他一转过头，把碟子拿在手上，那表情就_消失_了：转变得那么突然而彻底，克拉克诧异得又看了一眼。布鲁斯正好逮到他，因为他从芝士蛋糕上抬眼望向克拉克。他的表情——就好像被蝙蝠侠的面具遮盖得严严实实，克拉克想，像那样的空白一片。接着他直视克拉克的双眼，微微颔首。

布鲁斯转开眼的瞬间，克拉克陷入了彻底的迷惑。然后他在脑海里回放了一遍他点头的动作，领悟了过来，一阵恶心的浪潮席卷了他。

布鲁斯以为他听见了妈过来的声音。

他不是应该听到的吗？克拉克本可以——克拉克本_应该_。克拉克本应该听见她，那才是他亲吻布鲁斯的原因。不然克拉克——克拉克没有别的理由这么做，至少没有其他布鲁斯愿意知道的理由。布鲁斯只是在演戏。克拉克让布鲁斯采取主动，因为至今为止布鲁斯都准备得相当出色；但布鲁斯没有超级听力，而那正是克拉克回应他的再合理不过的时机。

布鲁斯以为他听见了妈过来的声音；克拉克都想象不出该怎么纠正他。

芝士蛋糕很可能美味极了——妈通常水平稳定。但克拉克过后发现，他不太记得那尝起来是什么滋味。

* * *

他们吃过甜点后，妈把克拉克拉进去——“做个乖孩子，帮我去洗碗，”她说，然后在布鲁斯也想站起身的时候斥道，“别，别，你别想，你可是客人。”

她端起自己的盘子，克拉克收起布鲁斯的跟她走了进去。他觉得自己应该说点什么，和往常一样，但他一句话都说不出来：似乎他脑海里只有克拉克吻上去之前，布鲁斯脸上的表情，还有那之后的转变。

妈从他手里接过盘子放进水槽。她打开水龙头，克拉克自动帮她拿出洗洁精，就在水槽上面的储藏柜里——但她没去拿海绵。她转过身从他手里拿走了洗洁精，然后歪着头说，“克拉克，甜心，你到底在做什么啊？”

“什么？”

她把洗洁精放在流理台上，双臂交抱，挑起眉毛。

“等等，你——你_知道_？”克拉克说。“我以为你不会相信，但之后——”

“哦亲爱的，”妈说，“不是那太难让人相信。但我了解你不想被别人拍照的时候是什么样子。你觉得我会看不出你开始故意让他们拍到？布鲁斯显然不会那么轻浮地和你在一起——像那样在媒体上大肆炒作，搞得过分复杂，”她摇着头叹了口气。“我当然知道。”

“可是，”克拉克还没完全明白，“你想要布鲁斯过来，你——”

“是这样没错，”妈赞同道。“自从你回来我就再也没见过他，除了在电视上。这似乎是个好机会，如果我能使他把这个作为蝙蝠侠的计划之一的话。”

她真的非常了解布鲁斯，克拉克心想。

“但没错，我知道。”她没再说话，而是默默看了他一会儿，不满地撇了撇嘴。“或是我以为我知道，直到发现你们俩在我的后廊上接吻。”

克拉克瑟缩了一下。他忍不住。在他转开目光的一瞬间，他看到妈脸色变了，掠过一丝比起安慰更像是同情的神色。

“妈——”

“我也知道你不会就因为想要骗我才那么做，”妈温柔地添上一句。

克拉克僵硬地垂眼看着台面；然后深吸一口气，闭上了眼睛。他让自己一动不动地倾听布鲁斯的状态——但布鲁斯没有离开，他还坐在门廊的台阶上，心跳平稳，克拉克猜想如果他听得见他们刚才的对话就不会这样了。水龙头开着，他绝对不可能听见。也许这就是为什么妈把它打开了。

“不，”他让自己开口。“我没——我没想那么做。”他一手撑在台面上咽了咽口水。“我不知道我为什么吻了他。”

“克拉克，”妈柔声说，然后保持沉默，直到克拉克再次睁开眼睛看着她。

她回望过去，可想而知——眼神宠爱中又有一点感伤。

“从我的经验看，”她说，“如果你毫无理由地亲吻一个人？那是因为你已经有了最好的理由。”

克拉克盯着他。那不是——他没有——他颤抖着倒抽一口气，不敢再直视她，他摇了摇头，逼出短促的一声笑。“不，那不是——不是那样的，妈，我发誓。我只是让自己——我只是有点失控了。不是那样的。”

“克拉克——”

“我会帮你洗碗，好吗？”克拉克打断了她。“然后我们真的得走了，太——太晚了。”

他再次拿起洗洁精，越过妈在水槽里摸索着海绵，仍旧回避着她的眼睛；他很没礼貌，_太_没礼貌了，但再多谈一秒钟他都忍受不了了。

也许妈能看出来，因为她没有责骂他。她站在他身后安静了一会儿，然后抬起手温柔地落在他的肩胛骨上，说，“好的——好的。”

接着她走回了餐厅，收拾起桌上剩下的盘子；克拉克抓住这个间隙闭上眼睛，急促破碎地喘息，在她回来的时候让表情恢复平静。

飞回哥谭的路上——还好。克拉克望着窗外的一片黑暗，努力放空大脑。他挺成功的。飞机宽敞到如果他不想看到布鲁斯那就真的看不到；布鲁斯也惊人地配合，选了个远在另一头的座位，不知从哪立刻掏出一台亮荧荧的笔记本电脑看起来。布鲁斯故作漠不关心的潜台词就像霓虹灯一样明显：**我在给你空间** 。下面可能还有一行小字， **也是给我自己**——布鲁斯以为他知道克拉克在后廊亲他的时候是怎么回事，一切都很好，但自从克拉克复活之后第一次回去看妈还是把他吓坏了。

飞机降落时，克拉克几乎都已经平静下来了，只不过是虚弱又呆滞的那种平静，但他可以接受。接着——

接着他们下了飞机，坐进了布鲁斯该死的车里。

不是布鲁斯开去玛莎家里的那种车——是一辆豪华轿车，并非加长款，也意味着克拉克距离布鲁斯最远也就在和他相对的斜对角那个座位。换句话说，他们面对着彼此；不是正对面，但和在飞机上不一样，那会他只听得到布鲁斯的呼吸声，以及偶尔变换重心的声音，除此之外仿佛不存在一般。现在——克拉克不管往哪看布鲁斯都在他视线内一角。避无可避。

这太容易让克拉克仿佛重新置身于那处门廊。此刻，哥谭的街灯照亮布鲁斯的侧脸，那不是堪萨斯的星光，但不知为何克拉克依然和之前一样渴望触碰他——

天啊，他得控制住自己。门廊的事是他交了好运，他应该_高兴_布鲁斯以为他只是在尽自己的那份力。他不能指着那样的事再发生一回，在他愚蠢地一时冲动之后有某个人及时出现，让这事看起来像是计算过的决定。而布鲁斯——布鲁斯一定对此没意见，因为他其实相信克拉克。他相信克拉克，至少有一点点，意味着克拉克最不应当考虑的就是布鲁斯可以越线多远；克拉克能侥幸地得到多少，如果他——哦天啊——如果他先靠近，告诉布鲁斯有人在那，然后——

“晚上留下来。”

克拉克惊得一震，看向布鲁斯的眼睛，有那么一会儿他脑海中一片混乱：布鲁斯——布鲁斯不可能要说他真的会和克拉克_上床_因为否则别人就会注意到——如果他的确要这么说那克拉克必须拒绝，_必须_（求你了，上帝啊，让他拒绝吧）——

“很晚了，”布鲁斯解释。“晚餐顺利进行比晚餐被搞砸要无聊得多，而如果晚餐被搞砸了我们这会应该会分道扬镳才对。另外，你时不时被看到在早上才离开哥谭对我们有利。”

克拉克不知道是该被自己吓到，还是该卑微地感激布鲁斯不会读心术。“你——你确定吗？”一找回声音他就问道。

“当然，”布鲁斯说。“你住其中一间客房就好，我会确保没人能接近湖边小屋拍到屋子里面的照片。明天我开车把你送回公寓也会引发联想。”然后，一个有点自嘲的笑容，“别担心，克拉克，你不会有什么损失。”

这话本应听着让人安心，克拉克淡淡地想，然而他都不知道他还有什么可损失的。

那就是克拉克举手投降的时刻。

车子抵达了湖边小屋，他们从车上下来。克拉克看着那栋房子——里外看了个透，甚至都没用上X视线；他从没见过用这么多玻璃板建造的房子——然后想象了一下住在里面：在布鲁斯的房子里，布鲁斯的_领地_，被布鲁斯的东西环绕，在另一层的某处无助地听着布鲁斯睡着时的心跳声。

就是这样。他投降了。布鲁斯还在演戏——克拉克会陪他继续演下去，只要布鲁斯决定他们还应该这样做，但他不会自欺欺人了。即使还没能为这份关于布鲁斯的感情命名，可它是真实的，不会过一两天或一个礼拜就消失不见。告诉自己布鲁斯是个混蛋也没能吓退它。他不得不承认。这是他在继续下去时约束自己的唯一办法。他会接受它，他会控制好，无论何时布鲁斯想要结束，他会——他会转身离开；然后他会无怨无悔地接受这个结局。

这样应该就足够了。

* * *

一切都和克拉克想象的一样糟糕——也一样美好。某种意义上，湖边小屋_就是_布鲁斯：上层时尚而现代的设计，大量玻璃、镀铬以及锃亮的硬木家具，毫无保留地展现给所有人；藏于其下的蝙蝠洞则是一片宽阔的冷硬昏暝；布鲁斯就在住在其中，不时在这两处间转移，或隐藏在中间。

阿尔弗雷德带克拉克去看了他可以使用的那件卧室。布鲁斯几乎一进门就向克拉克道了晚安，朝他飞快地笑了一下然后消失了。克拉克没有让自己四下查看或用X视线观察，他能猜到蝙蝠侠不会喜欢他这样做，但他几乎不可能听不到。

所以克拉克笑着谢过阿尔弗雷德，听着布鲁斯的脚步声在混凝土楼梯井间回响。克拉克在光洁闪亮的水池前洗过脸，用整洁地陈列在浴室台子上的洗漱用品刷了牙，听着布鲁斯的叹息，听着有节奏的叮当响声还有敲击键盘的声音。

然后克拉克躺下来，还没有换衣服，他躺在那张床上（和布鲁斯的床一样大？一样的床单品牌——用一样的洗涤剂洗过——会闻起来一个味道吗？不过怎么可能呢，布鲁斯从没在这张床上躺过——）盯着天花板，聆听着布鲁斯。他在修理东西，克拉克从声音判断，金属的碰撞刮擦声，机器的嗡鸣砰响，以及偶尔几句心不在焉的咒骂；这个念头让克拉克的胸口被接近喜爱的情感涨的发疼。这是其中一个布鲁斯韦恩与蝙蝠侠的不可思议的交叉点：想象布鲁斯韦恩握着一只扳手，挽着袖子，一手的机油，在周六凌晨朝蝙蝠车的内部气呼呼地皱眉头。

这就像布鲁斯端着半杯酒，跟克拉克的母亲谈论起蝙蝠侠抓钩的抗拉强度。布鲁斯韦恩的笑容在提及超人之死时褪去。该死，那就是克拉克最开始会陷入这场闹剧的原因：蝙蝠侠需要他的帮助，所以布鲁斯韦恩邀请他参加一个派对。

即便是现在，即便看到了它所通向的未来，他也听天由命地知道自己还是会说好。

布鲁斯将深夜留宿和在一夜激情后一早送克拉克回家加进了他们的日程表，一如之前他安排一切。而克拉克——

克拉克适应了。他开始习惯阿尔弗雷德一直管他叫“肯特少爷”。他加倍注意，努力让他们之间更公平：每次布鲁斯吻过他以后，他都会在一个同样公开的场合回吻布鲁斯。（他认为这是个确保自己没有太过频繁地亲吻布鲁斯的好方法。）既然他们现在——在稳定交往，对克拉克来说这是个更好的表达，布鲁斯通常只会保持在轻轻的嘴唇相蹭；但有时当克拉克主动吻上来，他会拖久一点，不加预警地转换成深入的湿吻。克拉克没有问为什么。（如果他问了，也许布鲁斯会觉得他介意——也许布鲁斯就不会再这么做了。）

他更加主动，时不时带着午餐来到布鲁斯的办公室给他一个惊喜。他买不起布鲁斯总放在他星球日报办公桌上那种大束捧花，但布鲁斯收下了他送的一小束颜色鲜艳的康乃馨，玛莎的花园中采下的三支鸢尾，还有一支玫瑰。（粉色的。克拉克甚至都没让自己在红玫瑰前停留。）想起那次海洋馆之行，他越来越放下心来邀请布鲁斯和他一起去斯莫维尔小镇集市之类的地方；大都会城界外的木栈道；他发现的一处相距半小时车程，只放映黑白老片的汽车影院[2]。当布鲁斯从餐桌对面靠过来，或在幕间休息时越过扶手，向他小声说，“今晚留下来”时，他也不再会惊慌失措了。

[2]drive-in：汽车影院，观众坐在各自的汽车里通过调频收听和观看露天电影，将停车场作为电影放映场地。（摘自百度百科）

不过，有一半的时候布鲁斯说这话的意思是“有关于联盟的事要讨论”。克拉克对蝙蝠洞了如指掌，至少是上面那层，他们有时深夜在那讨论战术，为假设的道德困境争论不休。克拉克每次都住在同一间客房，几次之后那里实际已经成为克拉克专属，他的衣服放在衣橱，袜子在抽屉里。只是因为这样他就不用穿着脏衣服回公寓。

这样很轻松。很方便。解决了许多问题。没必要提出离开，尽管克拉克用不了十秒就能回到大都会的公寓。

（“我迷恋着你，”布鲁斯心不在焉地面对蝙蝠洞的墙壁说，他正蹙眉垂目看着一套装甲，这是克拉克第一次尝试提出离开。“明早前我不会让你下床。”

“……对哦，”克拉克说，然后不得不清清嗓子。）

当然，这也是一个巨大的错误。习惯其中任何一件事都是个糟糕透顶的主意。一脸怒意、冷眼看着满桌子蓝图的布鲁斯，他不是克拉克的，不属于他，也永远不会。清晨光脚喝着恶心的黑咖啡的布鲁斯——专注地朝着早餐、午餐、晚餐微笑的布鲁斯——轻松随意地触碰克拉克的布鲁斯（只在附近有人的时候，只在陌生人可能看见的时候）——

没有一个属于他。但不管他做什么终究都会全部失去，他——他不如尽情享受这个，趁他还拥有。他不如过得快乐一点，趁一切还没结束。

（他不觉得布鲁斯一点兴趣也无，克拉克不是毫无吸引力——莫伊拉，她的节目观众，还有三分之二的互联网都非常认同这点——布鲁斯也经常对此发表评论，仿佛这就是一句事实，以至于克拉克几乎肯定他没在说谎。他乐于亲吻或被吻；他的心跳和呼吸显示出他是享受的，至少不完全排斥。

只是克拉克——会对布鲁斯倾心是因为他以前不_了解_布鲁斯。真的不。他慢慢才发现，布鲁斯不是只会拍马屁惹人厌，他很性感撩人，富有魅力——体贴善良——易变，有时毫无防备，只有在特殊场合这样。他——他在探索布鲁斯，一点一点，有迹可循。可是克拉克——

克拉克从始至终都是同一个人。克拉克从布鲁斯认识他开始就是他自己，布鲁斯看起来从没真正喜欢过那个人。诚然现在可能好了一点。毕竟他们花了很多时间呆在一起，所有那些假装的约会，可能现在布鲁斯不再_不_喜欢克拉克了。

但如果他要爱上克拉克，那他早就会这么做了。克拉克没有一处是布鲁斯没发现的，没有什么隐藏之处等待着布鲁斯突然发觉或让他眼前一亮。

如果他要爱上克拉克，那他早就会这么做了；克拉克想不出任何理由是他为什么现在才这样做。）

还好，地球不会因为克拉克的感情危机停转。联盟为他提供了很多分心的机会。

甚至不只是往常那些超级罪犯——他们最终还帮忙解决了很多普通灾难。克拉克其实正在端详一束束马蹄莲，思考着距离上次送花隔得够不够久了，也许他应该再多等几天，接着花店一角的电视帮他做了决定。

太乏味了，简直不能再乏味了：市中心的一起交通事故，却涉及了一辆巴士，十二辆小轿车，一辆十八轮卡车，还有一辆油罐车，装着某些——当然——真的真的不需要被点着的东西。戴安娜先克拉克一步赶到现场；她肩膀上都是污迹，刚才一定顶着或举起了什么。当他到达时她正嘎吱一声撬开一辆被压坏的汽车的车门。

“超人，”她说，刚好在车门被撬下来之前，然后她把门往他那一扔，小心地从车里抱起那位受伤的女士。“我不知道我们还有多久——我需要把所有人撤离到油罐车的范围以外，以防——”

“交给我，”克拉克把那辆被压坏的车放到一边，把听力尽量向外延伸，飞起来用X视线查看混乱的情况。

蝙蝠侠大概在一分钟之后赶到了——他一定在办公室里备了一套蝙蝠战衣，克拉克想着，否则不可能这么快就回到蝙蝠洞再赶来大都会。“超人，”布鲁斯在频道里说，克拉克不该这么开心地听到蝙蝠侠低沉粗哑的咆哮。

这辆车里有一个人，被仪表盘压得动弹不得——还断了肋骨，克拉克不能硬来否则可能会把这家伙的肺刺破，但是——

“巴士里还有人在尖叫，”克拉克说，“我不能——”

“知道了，”布鲁斯说，克拉克长出一口气，稍微掰弯了车头。

“抱歉，”他跟那人说，对方还保持着清醒，即使头部在流血，应该也非常疼。“就快好了——”

“嘿，没事儿，”那人虚弱地说——他做得很棒，没有尖叫或恐慌，即使双腿依然被困。“我没死，还让超人努力救我的命——作为一个被困在撞毁汽车里的人来说我现在挺好的。”

克拉克哼笑出声，然后用一只手固定住那人，另一只手掰开移走了仪表盘。“你做得非常棒，”他对那人说，然后松开他离开了副驾，现在那一侧已经成了车子的顶部了。

还有两人被困在另一辆小轿车里；戴安娜把十八轮卡车的司机救了出来，但另外还有四名路人被拖车困住了，那拖车刚才栽倒在路边停着的车子上。（其中一人已经死了。但克拉克还是把他救了出来。）

克拉克刚要转回去查看中心地带还有谁被落下了，此时油罐车终于爆炸了。

他也同时意识到他还不知道布鲁斯现在在哪。

* * *

他呆呆地僵在那没动，爆炸击中了他，就像——额，就像挨了一耳光，最多了，因为他是超人。但足以让他再次行动起来。就算他拼命想看穿燃烧着的火墙，却也只能等待火势稍弱，熊熊烈焰从油罐车剩余的液体中窜起，再逐渐熄灭。

爆炸的气流冲得巴士尾部向旁边吱吱嘎嘎地滑过去，玻璃碎了一地；但在噼啪作响的大火后面，一阵惊慌声从街道远处传来，克拉克听到了戴安娜的悄声诅咒——一声咳嗽。

不是布鲁斯，克拉克想，声音不对，但他还是扫描了那辆巴士，有——有两个人在里面，紧抱在一起。

接着——“蝙蝠侠，”其中一人气喘吁吁地说，“蝙蝠侠，你还——？哦——哦，天啊——”

克拉克动了起来，他一定这么做了；但在他自己看来是整个世界都模糊成一片，然后突然他就在那了。巴士的前部距离油罐车最远，布鲁斯应该先去处理那起追尾的——但他还是尽力回来救出所有人，他没能预测到爆炸会把一辆车子掀翻撞上巴士一侧——

克拉克把巴士举起来撕开车顶，把它尽量向外剥，被布鲁斯护在身下的少女转过脸来倒吸一口气，“超人，”然后又咳嗽起来。“还有——还有一个小孩，我让他先去救那孩子，然后他回来了但我——但我不能——”

“嘘，嘿，没事了，”克拉克迅速说，因为他现在能看清她了；她脸上脏兮兮的，满是泪痕，身上在滴血，手臂下面聚成了一滩血泊。巴士在翻倒前还被什么东西压凹了——窗户破碎塌陷，车架上的一根金属贯穿了女孩的肩膀。布鲁斯本想小心地移动她——本想把能轻松救出的人先转移到安全区域，然后——

然后他再回来，油罐车爆炸了，他护在她身上。他护在她身上，他当然会这么做；那就是为什么两块尖锐的金属会从布鲁斯的后腰间刺出来。

克拉克不知道该如何把布鲁斯和女孩安全地转移，所以他干脆移动了整辆巴士——他小心地把巴士从周围的汽车间举起来，带着它飞过还在燃烧的残骸，接着把它放在了急救人员可以到达的地方。

结果显示，布鲁斯没有完全被刺穿。飞来的弹片没有穿透他，甚至都没刺破肾脏。布鲁斯韦恩即将感染一场非常严重的流感，视乎蝙蝠侠的恢复状况，指不定会不会演变成更加严重的肺炎。

克拉克从阿尔弗雷德那里得知了全部，在大约十八个小时之后。超人不能就那么——好几个小时地等在医院里，或伸长脖子窥探匆匆忙忙冲进去的私人医生，或什么其他布鲁斯准备用来应对此类状况的设置。

他——他什么都做不了。他离开了医院，换回普通人的衣服，小心翼翼地原路返回那间花店；他站在那注视着那些马蹄莲，直到花店快要打烊。

至少现在他有了买下它们的好借口。

没有约会；没有车子开到他家。但最后克拉克还是去了湖边小屋。他一秒钟也忍受不了再这么盯着自己公寓的天花板，甚至不想去上班。他需要了解情况如何，不然就要疯了。

他请了病假——当然他以前从没请过，但谢天谢地那只让佩里更觉得他真的需要点时间休养。离开前，他也打给了妈。他甚至什么都不必对她说——在他说出“是我”的瞬间，她就猛地倒抽了一口气。

“噢，克拉克，”她说，“我看到那场事故了——他还好吗？是——”

“我不知道，”克拉克告诉她，他的声音听起来异常平稳。“我不——”

“没事，”她立刻说，“没事。去吧。就——如果你需要什么东西就告诉我。一切都会好的，亲爱的。”

最终，一如既往地，妈是对的。克拉克到达湖边小屋时，布鲁斯已经搬回去住了——“那很困难，”阿尔弗雷德平静地承认，“但我相信我们在保证安全的前提下成功完成了转移。”

“太好了，”克拉克设法开口，“那——那太好了，”然后他发现自己突然间坐了下来，即使超人的膝盖真的不应该会发软。

“确实，”阿尔弗雷德赞同道。他也坐下来轻揉太阳穴；这是克拉克第一次看到他如此疲惫的模样。“韦恩少爷雇佣了顶尖的私人医生。那些钉针[3]——”

克拉克瑟缩了一下。

“——看来钉合了伤口，没有感染的迹象，韦恩少爷正在睡觉。”阿尔弗雷德停顿了一下，又说，“我猜测这可能会不甚明显；然而我还是确信在他醒来时会很高兴看见您的，肯特少爷。”

“克拉克，”克拉克说，因为虽然每次都没用，但这会让阿尔弗雷德微笑起来。

确实如此。“一如既往，我遵命，”阿尔弗雷德低声咕哝，然后故意说，“肯特少爷，”因为有时候他就像布鲁斯一样是个聪明的混蛋。

[3]staples：外科手术缝合伤口的器械即吻合器（surgical stapler），工作原理类似订书机。这里指的就是被打进皮肤固定伤口用的皮钉。

所以：克拉克住了下来。他没有进入那个医生为布鲁斯布置好的房间，没有在布鲁斯睡着的时候进去——他不确定布鲁斯醒来后知道他进去过会不会不高兴。但他发觉阿尔弗雷德为他惯用的那间房的床铺换上了新的床单。（阿尔弗雷德担心布鲁斯不比克拉克少；他很可能只是在医生做手术时试图找点事情忙碌。但他依然得在克拉克到来之前做好这些事，就像他预料到了一样。那——那让克拉克既觉得尴尬地无所遁形，又让他心里充满了感激。）

他和阿尔弗雷德安静地共进了午餐，横亘在他们之间的是一种同情的沉默，双方都心知彼此在担忧着同一件事，却也都没什么新的话可说。菜是阿尔弗雷德做的；因此克拉克用上了一点点超级速度先到达水池，为自己赢得了洗碗的权利。阿尔弗雷德甚至都没有反对得太激烈。

之后，就在快吃晚餐前，布鲁斯醒了。和妈一样，阿尔弗雷德也总是对的：如果布鲁斯真的高兴看到克拉克在这，那也太不容易看出来了。

“这没必要，”是他和克拉克说的第一句话，语气平板，他已经坐起身，克拉克觉得他不该这么快就起来。

“韦恩少爷，”阿尔弗雷德说，“我相信医生们希望你能——”

“这根本不该发生，”布鲁斯打断他，转移了重点。“我放在办公室的那套战衣需要比巡逻服更轻，我预防了那种情况，但没法防备着飞来的弹片，如果我要保持——”

“韦恩少爷，先生，”阿尔弗雷德用非常耐心的语气说，“如果你认为我竟然会允许你今天去车间，那你现在药劲儿就完全没过，法律规定你不能操作重型机械。”

布鲁斯盯着他。阿尔弗雷德抬起了一边眉毛；过了很久，布鲁斯从鼻子里猛地一哼，靠了回去。

“至于肯特少爷，”阿尔弗雷德更加平静地说，“如果他因为没有得到你的邀请所以无法留在这，那么他将会得到我的邀请。我预计阻止你花式作死会是场苦战，我希望能不胜荣幸地得到他在此事上的帮助。”

他不露一丁点嘲讽痕迹地向布鲁斯欠身，然后在退出去的路上对上了克拉克的眼睛——克拉克向他微微颔首。如果阿尔弗雷德需要有个人帮他阻止布鲁斯拆掉自己的钉针，那么那人就是克拉克。

布鲁斯可能已经放弃和阿尔弗雷德争吵了，但显然他不会放弃劝说克拉克：“这没必要，”阿尔弗雷德的脚步声一消失，他就立刻重复了一次。

“也许是吧，”克拉克应道，却动也不动，这让布鲁斯皱了皱眉。他不明白，克拉克想——不像布鲁斯，克拉克在做什么事之前从不需要说服自己那是必须的。

（在他母亲的后廊亲吻布鲁斯就足以证明这点。）

“没道理，”布鲁斯坚持，嗓音有些沙哑。“在别人看来就是场流感，克拉克，”那笨蛋已经又开始试着起来了——

“一场非常，非常严重的流感，”克拉克说。“**另外，我爱上你了。**”

布鲁斯猛地看向他；他的表情没有一丝变化，却停下了起身的动作。

“故事是这样的，记得吗？”克拉克继续，尽量装得更自信一点。“我爱上你了。而且我——我会住在这，如果你病得那么重的话。我会在你身边照顾你，至少直到你开始恢复。”

布鲁斯只是沉默地看着他。然后，终于，他将目光移开。“我猜现在我没权力赶你走，”他干巴巴地嘟囔。

“是啊，你没有，”克拉克争取让自己的语气更亲切一点，而不是透露着得意。“现在躺下吧，你看起来糟透了。”

这不是谎话：布鲁斯确实看起来糟透了，疲惫不堪，眼窝深陷，因为疼痛而面容紧绷。他的麻醉效果可能也还剩一点没消退，意味着在止痛药失效后他会更难受。克拉克不会对他拒绝更多止痛药感到诧异，即便那遵循医嘱。就知道让所有人难办。

也许是因为麻药，又或许这么会儿功夫就让现在的布鲁斯累坏了，他的眼皮开始支撑不住。“那句话太糟糕了，”他小声说，魅力四射的韦恩声线，含着笑意，即使开始颤抖。“别说我没提醒过，克拉克：你可能不该对你爱上的任何一个人说那个。”

（布鲁斯精疲力尽，受了伤，打了麻药；他闭着眼睛，呼吸平稳，克拉克几乎能确定他没在装睡。再不会有比现在更安全的时刻了，克拉克轻轻地对他说，“太晚了。”）

* * *

当然，这是最轻松的部分。布鲁斯一恢复到可以起坐且不会导致真实的健康风险时，他就变成了最恶劣的病人。克拉克是对的：他的确痛恨止痛药。实际上他是在为自己的无能生气，为他现在没达到百分之百的状态——蝙蝠侠向来无法忍受一瘸一拐——但连绵不断、无处可逃的疼痛让他的挫败感更加强烈。他不喜欢自己需要帮助，不喜欢依靠克拉克；但有时他不得不这样，而每一次克拉克都在他身边。

（在布鲁斯受伤之前，他从没——他从没真的触碰过布鲁斯，在他们都住在湖边小屋的时候也没有。有时他会因为现在有了这个机会而高兴到开始愧疚的程度。可他试图想象如果他一个人回了大都会，布鲁斯在湖边小屋里步履艰难，向阿尔弗雷德发脾气，还很_痛_；他就不能为此后悔了。

即使他享受这个到了出格的地步。）

布鲁斯睡得太少也是个问题。克拉克是在第四天晚上发现的，他睡眼惺忪地被布鲁斯在三层楼外的响声吵醒，布鲁斯想接住身边正要从工作台滑落的工具，因为动作太猛而发出一小声惊呼。

他觉得布鲁斯应该不会喜欢被人目睹这个，所以迟疑了一会之后，他躺了回去。

但下次，他正好在布鲁斯第一次溜下床的时候醒来——他那么严密地收听布鲁斯，这无可否认地尴尬，但他决定对自己诚实：他不感到抱歉。尤其是在这意味着他可以阻止布鲁斯进入蝙蝠洞第二层的时候。

“你真的应该试着休息。”

这是布鲁斯有多么受病痛折磨的迹象，克拉克想，那都吓着他了。不是太严重——又或许布鲁斯还是很会掩饰类似这种事情，即使心力交瘁，即使在现在这么深的夜里。但他的头抬起得那么快，眼神那么锋利，克拉克的出现一定让他措手不及。

加上他把一只胳膊绕到身体另一侧，手按在克拉克知道是钉针起始的位置。他几乎从不当着克拉克和阿尔弗雷德的面这么做。

“我意识到你不会听，”克拉克继续，递出一杯水，另一杯留给自己。“但不知怎的我觉得如果我有这个机会却没说，阿尔弗雷德会看得出来，还会为此批评我。”

“但愿不会，”布鲁斯一脸严肃地接过杯子。

“如果我告诉他你的心率，早上的煎蛋饼里会得到额外的培根，”克拉克说。“我们有一套体系，很有用。”

“我的情人，”布鲁斯嘀咕，“一个敌方特工，”他摇了摇头，故意装出被背叛的神情，然后啜了一口水。

他坐在楼梯旁边的地板上，背靠着墙——为了支撑，克拉克不该盯着那看，除非他想惹布鲁斯生气。此外，如果他坐在布鲁斯身边，他们俩就只有一件东西能看着。所以他坐在了最下一级台阶上，等待着。

“我没事，”布鲁斯又喝了一口。

克拉克继续等。

“我——我怎么都不舒服，”布鲁斯不情不愿地承认；蝙蝠侠不是不擅长大搞冷战，克拉克想，所以布鲁斯一定不介意对他说得太多。

“当然，”克拉克大声说。“然后你觉得拼命工作直到伤口崩开就能解决了。似乎很有道理。”

布鲁斯猛地呼气，并不是真的笑了。“如果有人跟你说我做事合情合理，克拉克，他们在撒谎。”他又往后靠了一些，轻轻把手从钉针上移开。

然后，克拉克看见他整个人晃了一下，他的视线越过克拉克，脸色阴云密布。

“布鲁斯——”

但布鲁斯显然不愿意让自己分心，不是今晚。“别告诉我你没注意到它，”他低声说，语气平板。

克拉克咽了咽口水。他当然注意到了，否认会很可笑：下到蝙蝠洞的楼梯围绕着它所建，这个空间的一切都以它为中心。它是焦点是扉页是绝对不可能被忽视的存在。会这样只因为布鲁斯想这么做，但这——但这近乎残忍，克拉克开始觉得布鲁斯只有对自己才这么残忍。他最大的错误，能伤他最深的东西，他将它刻意而永久地展示，这样就能永不遗忘，永不前行：这样就能在每次走过它的时候狠狠地惩罚自己。老天，克拉克想想就难过——他却连告诉布鲁斯这个的资格都没有。

他是一名记者。他知道那套制服属于谁，上面涂鸦的是谁的笑声。他查过。他知道发生了什么。

“我注意到了，”克拉克承认。“布鲁斯，你没必要告诉我——”

“你应当知道，”布鲁斯说。“我不该——你应当知道。”

天啊。克拉克最不想要的就是成为另一种布鲁斯惩罚自己的方式；但他不知道怎么说布鲁斯才能听进去，然后就太晚了。布鲁斯已经开始说了。

“我辜负了他，”布鲁斯平静地说。“我本可以在那发生之前就手刃杀了他的那个人。但我却选择不这么做。我选择不行动——我把自己的荣誉和道德准则置于那人未来的决定之上。”他顿了一下，将视线转开，接着过分小心地把杯子放下；他再次把手放到大腿之上，紧握成拳，指节泛白。“然后。”他反常地又停了下来，吞咽了一下。“然后你——”

“布鲁斯，”克拉克说，因为突然间他明白了他要说什么；但布鲁斯摇了摇头，伸手示意。他还是没有看向克拉克。

“让我，”他说。“就让我——我不想再犯同样的错误。我觉得对你不采取行动的代价——”他又摇了摇头。“无法估量。”

他又停了下来，挣扎着——以一种非常_布鲁斯_的方式挣扎着，安静而小心地克制着；但克拉克还是能看出来，因为这些天来他知道了该怎么看穿他。而他想让布鲁斯停下来，不要再担心这个，让他上楼去睡觉，可也许那没有用。也许布鲁斯需要把这些话说出来。

若是布鲁斯需要说出来，那至少克拉克能做到倾听他。

“我也没意识到，”布鲁斯慢慢地开口，“行动的代价又会是什么。我以为我已经学到了教训，以为知道怎么做才不会犯错，但我——”

他的下巴动了动；他望着墙，深吸一口气，再呼出来。

然后他说，“直到一切都来不及了我才明白。你也死了。我——不管我做什么，都有无辜的人死去。”

克拉克垂眼看着自己的杯子，心不在焉地晃着里面的水。他舔了舔嘴唇，努力思考该说点什么，然后发现自己咬住了嘴唇，因为——

因为他知道该说什么。他知道最应该说的是什么。

他把杯子放在布鲁斯的旁边，现在他知道布鲁斯为什么把它放下了：他不想打碎它，如果在他谈论这件事的时候还拿着杯子，也许就会打碎它。

“如果你当时在那，”他缓缓开口，“在他死去的地方，你会——你会有所行动。”

他冒险瞥了过去：布鲁斯闭着眼睛，垂着头，但那不意味着他没在听。“是的，”布鲁斯说。

“但你没有，”克拉克谨慎地说。“你——你后悔没有更早行动，但当他死去的那一刻，你完全阻止不了。同样，你对于我也无能为力。如果你没试图杀了我，我们就赢不了。我们_需要_氪石，没有别的东西管用——”

“戴安娜可以拿那支矛，”布鲁斯生硬地说，“_我_可以拿那支矛——”

“你们也不会撑过去的，”克拉克摇头。“我——我被刺穿了，布鲁斯，你和戴安娜都不可能挨了那个之后还活着。也没时间换人了。另外，我——我还好。”他确实还好。他现在有点点没那么喜欢黑暗；他有时会梦见向下看到自己胸口上有个大洞，立刻明白那种需要呼吸却做不到的感觉意味着什么。那种疼痛。但戴安娜或布鲁斯——他们很可能会死去，_真的_死去。克拉克死了，但后来他好了起来。他没事了。他完全没有什么可后悔的，那场战斗不会有更好的方式收场。他很高兴当时是他。

但这并不是重点。

克拉克望着那道墙——望着那个展示橱窗，看来现在他能做到了，而玩笑_的确_开到了他自己头上，不是吗？他紧紧闭上眼睛，逼自己说：“当我父亲死的时候，我就在那里。”

布鲁斯沉默着。一点声音也没有，克拉克睁开了一条缝确认他还在那里。

“我——我当时就在那。我看着。而我本来可以——我是超人。我无所不能，我那时没什么做不到的——”他不得不停下来吞咽，把空气吸进肺里，那声音听来上气不接下气。

“克拉克，”布鲁斯说，但克拉克不想听。他不想听布鲁斯想要让他对这个感觉好一点。

“但他不想我做，可我没必要听他的。我曾有一个选择。我太害怕了不知道该怎么办，我不想让任何人看到我，我——我很自私。我很自私我还让他死了。”克拉克摇着头，忍不住把手背紧捂在嘴上——只有那么一瞬，只是为了帮他控制住自己。他没有资格哭。他一直等到确定自己的声音不再破碎；但依然沙哑紧绷，他对布鲁斯说，“不论你为我，为杰森做过或没做什么——如果你当时可以，你会去做的。你是个好人，布鲁斯。你——你是对的，觉得我会——”

“_克拉克_，”布鲁斯重复，声音低沉，还出乎意料地近。一只手抚上克拉克的侧脸，温暖，坚定，强壮，克拉克仍阖着眼睛，却情不自禁地握住了布鲁斯的手腕。

布鲁斯动了。这一次克拉克聆听着：布鲁斯的运动裤裤腿相互摩擦、蹭过克拉克膝盖的声音，他光脚在水泥地上拖拉的脚步声；还有他胳膊角度的变化。他坐在克拉克身边，非常靠近，然后拉——转过了克拉克的头。最终，克拉克听到了自己的软弱。他拒绝不了这个邀请，无法抵抗地把脸埋在布鲁斯的肩膀上。

克拉克不知道这持续了多久。布鲁斯的手后来移到了他的后颈，但除此之外他们都没有动。克拉克没——他没在哭，他不能。他只是呆在那里，呼吸着布鲁斯的气息，倾听他的心跳，他们坐在一起，支撑着彼此。

然而，迟早他的大脑再次开始了转动。这——布鲁斯是如此善良，待他如此耐心，尤其是在他同布鲁斯解释过他或许不值得被这么对待以后。但这有点奇怪，布鲁斯疲惫而疼痛；克拉克不应该让他凌晨两点还醒着坐在金属台阶上，安慰克拉克受伤的感情，况且还是他们首先谈论起_布鲁斯_的不好的回忆引起的。

（至少布鲁斯从他这里了解了。这只能说明：克拉克还是一贯地自私。）

所以克拉克深吸一口气，然后让自己退开一点，眨动着睁开眼睛，清清嗓子说，“抱歉——”

“别，”布鲁斯说，语调相当低沉。接着——

接着他抬起克拉克的脸，指节温柔地摩挲着克拉克的下颌，吻了他。

这没——这没什么奇怪的，布鲁斯已经做过许多次了。如果克拉克不知道布鲁斯双唇的触感，没有那么多次用舌头仔细地测量过布鲁斯下唇的弧度，可能对他会更有利；不幸的是，他知道，他做过，这一切都熟稔非常。

但克拉克还是在他身下僵住了，因为有一件事不同以往：这一次，没有别人在看。

那是不可思议的一瞬间，布鲁斯还待在那里，克拉克得以把一切都记录封存——他身体的暖意，亲密的距离；对称的场景，两个人，一道楼梯，和头顶之上墨色的夜空；环绕他们的空荡荡的蝙蝠洞里，那份牢不可破的寂静。没有妈从厨房里拿着蛋糕出来，没有隔着餐厅大门闪烁的闪光灯，没有一声天杀的快门声在周围响起。

接着，没等克拉克的脑子足够清醒到可以触碰布鲁斯，那个吻就结束了。

“布鲁斯，”克拉克说，他想让他——等一等，想让他回来；可是布鲁斯已经站了起来，转过身从地上拿起玻璃杯，再回来面对克拉克，脸上挂着放松的笑容。

“你没什么可道歉的，克拉克，”他说，“对我没有。”

“谢谢你，”克拉克手忙脚乱不假思索地回答。他刚刚——那是——他没在做梦吧？他从来没想象过，他做不到；他_不愿_去想，他没让自己往那里想过，因为在他住在布鲁斯的家里时那是个非常糟糕的主意。

可是布鲁斯看着克拉克的样子不像是他刚刚因为情动于心亲吻了克拉克。他从最后一级台阶上经过克拉克时轻拍他的肩膀，他的表情看起来只是单纯的亲切友善。“这一轮你赢了，”他跟克拉克说，“我会躺回床上。尽管我可不能保证会睡着。”

“阿尔弗雷德和我用正态分布评分[4]，”克拉克设法开口。

布鲁斯朝他展颜一笑，继续向上走去；克拉克听着他踏在光滑的硬木地板上的脚步声，松了一口气，然后试图搞清楚刚才到底他妈发生了什么。

[4]grade on a curve：用正态分布（或钟形曲线）评分。这里的意思是因为题目（让布鲁斯去睡觉）很难，所以就算布鲁斯躺着没睡着，克拉克还是会得到不错的成绩XD。

* * *

布鲁斯没让这事变得更简单。

应该没那么复杂了的，克拉克忍不住思考。他从前觉得布鲁斯绝无可能选择那样亲吻他。但其实_谈论_那件事才是不可能的。布鲁斯在那之后的表现那么奇怪而随便——克拉克当下没看出那有什么不对。克拉克没想到他恢复正常会那么难。

布鲁斯作为蝙蝠侠的时候严肃沉默，作为布鲁斯韦恩的时候做作讨嫌；他展现自己的魅力，再将其隐藏，像安了开关一样在没个正经和坚忍不拔之间快速切换。但他从来不会下功夫让自己变得十足地无趣。

接下来的几天他还是偶尔需要克拉克的帮助，尤其是晚上疼痛加剧的时候。但就算他们坐在桌子对面共进晚餐时，就算克拉克把胳膊环在他背后帮他躺上床时，他都不知怎的仿佛整个人没有灵魂地在那儿。他说所有该说的话，在请求克拉克搭把手的时候露出懊悔的笑容，没有发火也没有不耐烦。他现在是最不难搞，最让人喜爱的版本的自己，像个虚假的空壳子，克拉克不知道该怎么让他别这样了。

他不——克拉克不知道他这样做是什么意思。就算把那个吻放在一边不论，不管布鲁斯吻他的目的为何，他还是不知道。回忆起他的那番剖白，还有他让布鲁斯安慰自己，他就觉得又紧张又脆弱，还有一点恶心。而布鲁斯几乎和他坦白了一样多。甚至，是_对__克拉克_本人说的——如果克拉克之前不得不当着爸的面把那番话重复一遍，他会比现在还要一团糟的。

克拉克_确实_一团糟。布鲁斯得明白——得明白如果他也一团糟，那真的没关系。

但他没有。他恢复了过来。他控制住了自己。他没事了；他正在过分努力地证明这一点。

所以也许——一如既往地——只是克拉克多心了。

克拉克本来会一直这么想，然而布鲁斯开始在外面也表现得异常。

显然过了更长时间才露出端倪。第二个礼拜结束时他取下了钉针（_不是_布鲁斯亲自用尖嘴钳取的，但也差不多）。那之后布鲁斯才自在到感觉可以在办公室之外的场合出现。（就算它们让他着恼，克拉克想，就算他可以掩饰得天衣无缝，他也不能冒险在公开场合不小心暴露。你不会因为感冒被钉上钉针。）

自从他们再次开始外出约会，克拉克就和以前一样被迷得晕晕乎乎。几乎更甚，克拉克懊恼地想。不可救药地爱上布鲁斯带来的最糟糕的事就是，看到他粗鲁顽固、自我责备的一面根本不会让他的吸引力减损一分一毫。

起初他觉得这就是原因所在。布鲁斯其实没变；只是在那场楼梯谈话后如今再和他约会，是克拉克的_感觉_变了。布鲁斯可以想多韦恩就多韦恩，但他不能抹去那段回忆，甚至在他最让人难以容忍的时候，克拉克心中一块安静的小角落还是在为他疼痛。

但除此之外，一切看来都很正常。或至少对于与布鲁斯的约会来说算是正常。他们去看一部电影的首场公演，地点在大都会市中心一座奢华亮丽的大剧院——布鲁斯应该就是其中最有名的人了，但竟然还夸张到真有一块红毯什么的。布鲁斯整场电影都在朝克拉克的耳朵嘀咕一些尖刻枯燥的评论，直到克拉克哧哧偷笑个不停，然后——

然后布鲁斯在外面吻了他。他事先根本没和克拉克有眼神交流。如果克拉克曾期待过什么的话，这也不是他所设想的那种短暂温暖的轻蹭。他只是伸手——弄平克拉克的衬衫，克拉克还以为，或是帮他摘掉一个线球，所以他站着没动。但之后布鲁斯实际做的是把克拉克咽喉凹陷处的那枚纽扣解开，手伸进克拉克的领子_里面_；克拉克吓得倒抽一口气，可同时布鲁斯的手还没停下，并且他趁克拉克半张着嘴——好吧。布鲁斯从来没有浪费机会的习惯。

在他们接吻时，克拉克努力不去想到布鲁斯韦恩最糟糕的登上八卦小报级别的淫靡。他们的吻和那比起来根本不算什么。但和布鲁斯最近有意无意保持的距离相比——他让自己的手顺着克拉克的脊背向上流连，这几乎就是色情片了。

（克拉克的老二一定也这么想。）

“什——布鲁斯，”克拉克气喘吁吁地说，他终于说得出话了。但布鲁斯已经笑着转身往侍者手里放了一张钞票，迈下路缘走向车子。

“别磨蹭了，克拉克，我们还有地方要去呢，”他回过头轻松地勾起嘴角，然后全世界所有的超能力都只能让克拉克无助地跟上去。

晚餐后，他同样把克拉克拽进一个吻——克拉克几乎只能勉力坚持——然后退开来随意地说，“明天见。”

“我——什么？”克拉克还有点站不稳。

布鲁斯笑着向他倾身，这就像是他们初吻那晚，布鲁斯低沉热烈的声音与他所说的内容形成的巨大错位。“我的流感正式痊愈了，克拉克。车子会送你回公寓，”然后，他就那么走掉了。

来自湖边小屋的无声拒绝只是让一切变得更令人迷惘。不是说布鲁斯有哪里不公平——他伤口已经_不_痛了，而且那是他的房子；克拉克不能无止尽地住在那。

但克拉克半数时间还是会留下来，在那些布鲁斯认为合适的夜里。他只能等待布鲁斯的邀请，他从来不知道当晚会发生什么——甚至不知道该_期望_些什么。不论何时当他们两人独处，布鲁斯亲切友好、光可鉴人的礼貌都让克拉克觉得自己像个不速之客，而在之前布鲁斯迫于阿尔弗雷德的威胁无奈忍受他的两周里，他却不曾有这样的感觉。布鲁斯在 _外面_ 对他热情似火，一_进门_却只给他一个友善的微笑就立刻离开，这正在变成一种缓慢的酷刑。与其相比，克拉克自己昏暗空荡的公寓几乎是种解脱。

（也意味着克拉克应该比现在更加喜欢待在自己公寓里的那些夜晚。）

布鲁斯对他有史以来的热烈——甚至更甚以往，布鲁斯接连不断地亲吻他，抚摸他，当他们在剧院或隔间相邻而坐时，他放在克拉克大腿上的手越摸越高。但不知怎的，他却有种布鲁斯正从他指间流逝离去的感觉，而那——

那正是克拉克放任他这么做的原因。

这如今变成了某种诡异而糟糕的胆小鬼博弈。听起来很搞笑，但克拉克不知道该拿什么作比。布鲁斯在他们私下相处时筑起高墙，但出于某些原因他似乎想要克拉克在公开场合这么做。他对克拉克步步紧逼，每一次都把目光紧锁在他身上：观察，判断，查看他的反应。等待被猛地推开。他正在试图找到那道克拉克不愿让他越过的界限。

也意味着他迟早会发现，根本没有一道这样的界限。

（有一回克拉克很确定他们就要解决了它——_它_，这事，反正就是他妈不对头的这件事。布鲁斯顿了一秒，一把将克拉克推到车子一侧，克拉克有点想向司机道歉，但这也得等到布鲁斯允许他把舌头收回去再说。

然后，毫无征兆地，天空雷声滚滚，蓦地落起雨来。

大颗大颗的雨水滴在脸上，就连布鲁斯也不能在这么大的雨里亲吻一个人——克拉克噗地吐出落在嘴里的雨水，退了开来，小心注意没撞凹车框，然后举起手挡在眼睛上，抬起头眯眼看着这场雨，忍不住大笑起来。妈好几次逮到他和拉娜一起在干草厩里之后，有一回威胁说要用水管对准他们浇水；大都会的天空最近一定是看够了他跟布鲁斯——

他把目光放回布鲁斯身上，依然笑意盈盈。布鲁斯这一次——这几天以来第一次——**布鲁斯没在笑** 。他仿佛只是在盯着克拉克；他的嘴唇红润，睫毛被雨水粘连，他看上去又湿又冷——也许还有点困惑。

克拉克觉得自己的笑容也随之消散。“布鲁斯，”他平静地说，但就算这样也太过了：布鲁斯深吸一口气，喉结滚动，然后那种微笑回到了他脸上。不似往常一样糟糕，克拉克心想，但那弧度过度地狡猾自负。

“你的意思该不是要让我帮你脱掉湿衣服，”他走得更近了些；这话让克拉克的心好像裂开一道口子，那感觉怪异地空洞而悲伤，克拉克深知那不是他的本意。不可能的，因为两秒前他还是那样一副表情。

但这么说不符合剧本。布鲁斯不会感谢他的即兴演出。

“我会考虑的，”于是克拉克说，让布鲁斯为他打开车门，坐了进去。）

是交响乐先动手的。

好吧，不，不是交响乐——是布鲁斯。是布鲁斯做的每一个小动作，从帮克拉克上车时过多的身体接触，到领着克拉克落座，一路上手停留在他背上的位置史无前例的低。

但交响乐一点也没在帮忙。这是一场特别演出，是大都会哥谭合作乐团成立的周年纪念表演；场地宽阔非常，椅子奢华柔软，演出前他们宣布将不会有幕间休息。

意味着当灯光熄灭五秒钟后，布鲁斯的手来到克拉克的膝上时，他绝对没有任何机会逃走。

凭借超人的毅力，克拉克在前一两次动作时都还能很好地集中精神。布鲁斯手掌的压力源源不断地传来强烈而火热的触感，克拉克神经持续紧绷地在意着他们的肌肤之间仅有一层西装裤相隔——但也不是太糟。他还可以睁着眼睛，还可以听到乐曲，也许他是咽了太多次口水，但又没人在数这个。

然后布鲁斯在他的座位上稍微动了一下，调整坐姿，他的手又放了过去，也许比之前更高了一英寸。那就是克拉克开始丧失理智的时刻。

发生了一些事情，一些特别有趣的乐想（motif），布鲁斯向前倾身；他的手开始不老实，手指从克拉克大腿内侧扫过，_苍天啊_ ，这么微小的动作怎么会让他这么舒服？一次厚积薄发、雷鸣般震撼人心的渐强（crescendo），结束时布鲁斯心满意足地靠了回去——那混蛋，克拉克头晕目眩地想，因为不知怎的他的手滑得更高了，而克拉克绝对不会用“心满意足”来描述自己。接着布鲁斯_又_动了；这次克拉克没能忍住那发出声音的喘息，在他朦朦胧胧的视野边缘，他看到布鲁斯的头转了过来。

完了，克拉克心想——哦，完了，这时布鲁斯看过来，用类似蝙蝠侠的喑哑声线低语，“啊——享受演出呢，我知道了。”

“布鲁斯，”克拉克无助地小声说，除了直直望向前方外什么都不敢做。

他发誓他感觉到布鲁斯的嘴唇擦过他的下巴侧面——只有一瞬间，堪堪蹭过克拉克的肌肤——他说，“只剩一个小时了。你能坚持那么久，对吗？”然后，声音压得更低：“我打赌你能。”

那之后克拉克就连一个音符都记不起来了。演出在他眼前继续，很可能非常动人；但克拉克一点也看不到。他至少三回不知不觉地闭上了眼睛，但就算他睁着，眼前还是空无一物。全世界只剩下布鲁斯，布鲁斯和他愚蠢的_手_。

这太——他甚至都没_碰_克拉克，没用那种在公开场合不合法的方式碰他。演出结束时，他的手沿着克拉克的大腿一路上滑，但他所做的一切只是用拇指温柔地在大腿外侧两英寸的小块范围内来来回回地抚摸。

没什么不得体的，然而克拉克却在他的抚弄之下不住地颤抖。

灯光重新亮起，克拉克跌跌撞撞地站了起来，头昏脑胀地感谢两件事：一是他穿了件合身的西装外套，而不是他那些旧的过短的之一，二是他没系领带。他不需要呼吸，但莫名还是觉得喘不过气。

他紧抓住布鲁斯的手腕——此刻继续触碰布鲁斯非常愚蠢，但他向上帝发誓不然他都不知道该怎么走出这栋大楼。大厅里有布鲁斯认识的人；克拉克很确定自己有在恰当的时候向他们微笑，把嘴闭好做出感兴趣的样子，直到他们可以离场，但他其实不确定。

他什么都不确定，除了他握着布鲁斯的手腕还有他想要更多。

他们不得不等到车子开过来。布鲁斯带他到走廊的一侧，然后以他开始习惯了的方式吻他：突如其来，炽烈滚烫，攻城略地，让人无法抵抗地融化在里面。但他卡在克拉克双膝间的腿——还是第一次。克拉克不能自已地向它挺身，尽管动作很轻微；布鲁斯对着他的嘴突兀地哑声呻吟，猛地撤后。

“克拉克——”

“抱歉，”克拉克说，因为自己听起来喘得太厉害而皱了皱脸——他的脸一定红透了，他不知道自己正在因为超级速度而振动还是只是在发抖。“抱歉，我没想——我没——”

布鲁斯盯着他。眉头微蹙，很快又松开。

然后他歪着头，目光滑落到克拉克的胸口，继续往下，又回到原处，然后——然后他的眼神一暗，哦，他靠过来贴在他耳边，轻声说，“晚上留下来，克拉克。”

克拉克情不自禁地睁大眼睛吞咽。“你——真的？”

“真的，”布鲁斯低语，一只手钻进克拉克的外套下面扶在他背上，向下游移。“为什么不呢？”哦，那刀锋般的笑容中危机四伏，克拉克真的应该小心。关于为什么不的理由多到克拉克可以列张单子；布鲁斯和他交心，之后又把他推开，克拉克还是不明白为什么。克拉克爱着布鲁斯，布鲁斯——布鲁斯也许觉得克拉克长得好看，也许认为他是个朋友。（也许他曾经这么认为——也许现在不是了，在那天楼梯上不知道什么地方出了错之后，而爱上他只能是错上加错。）但——

但他是布鲁斯。他是布鲁斯，克拉克甚至在开口之前，就知道自己不会拒绝。

* * *

布鲁斯甚至都没等车门关好就扑在了他身上。克拉克分心考虑了一下司机——她的名字叫莉莲，他很确定，他上周才问出她的名字，然而下次和她目光相接会是一场大麻烦（如果还有下次；如果他还能再看见她，如果布鲁斯在这之后还允许克拉克出现在他身边）——

接着他的脑海就彻底被布鲁斯攻陷。有一瞬间布鲁斯仿佛不知道该先干什么。这太可笑了，蝙蝠侠不会没有计划地行事；但布鲁斯开始用一只手把克拉克的外套使劲往下扒，甚至连扣子都忘了解开就扯得半挂在肩上，另一只手控住克拉克的脸，抬起他的下巴给了他一个密不透风的深吻。跟上他的节奏比克拉克想象的还难——他发现自己的手一次次从衣服流连到布鲁斯的脸，他的脖子，他的肩膀，不能好好地专注于一项任务。于是当车子在湖边小屋前停下，克拉克的外套已经被扔到了车座底下，衬衫扣子被尽数解开，衣衫大敞；他只好在下车时尽量把那片布料拽得贴近自己。而他只成功地把布鲁斯的外套和领子搞得皱巴巴地。

好吧，显然他还在布鲁斯下巴下面吮出了一个极其明显的淤痕，尽管他都不记得这是什么时候的事。但那真的不重要。

莉莲为他们打开车门，嘴角噙着一丝克制的嘲笑。当克拉克低着头说，“呃，抱歉——抱歉那个——”，那只让她咧嘴笑了起来。谢天谢地，屋子里昏暗安静；阿尔弗雷德一定已经歇下了。

除此之外，克拉克没能观察其他——任何东西，这间屋子，他们跌跌撞撞走过的走廊，连布鲁斯的床他都仅仅闪过了一个快速的第一印象：宽敞，深色的床罩——布鲁斯躺在上面的样子会是——

“等一下，”布鲁斯说，没等克拉克上前就揽住他的腰。“来，先把这个脱掉——”

“你先，”克拉克跟他说，布鲁斯蓦地用火热的视线锁住他，然后垂目轻笑起来。

“公平第一，”他让步。克拉克只需要把他的衬衫抖落——布鲁斯还得拆下袖口链扣，解开西装外套，将其从蝙蝠侠的肩膀上轻轻脱下。（克拉克闪过个转瞬即逝的念头，那就是看着布鲁斯穿衣服和看着他脱衣服几乎一样让他快乐。老天啊。）

“布鲁斯，”克拉克小声说，向他伸手；但布鲁斯扣住了克拉克的手，没让克拉克碰他，他把克拉克的胳膊按在身侧。

“哦，看看你，”他低声赞叹——尽管只能借着月色，他在克拉克身上上下逡巡的视线也透露着欣赏。（克拉克想，那视线好像确实在——在曾经有个空洞的地方停留得更久一些。但如今那片肌肤完好无损，只有深色卷曲的体毛，一小会之后布鲁斯开始继续。）

如果刚刚感觉稍显冷淡，嗯，那之后他把克拉克猛拽过来，舌头在克拉克唇上辗转舔弄，却不足以让克拉克从他带来的快感上分心——天啊——他故意一把抽出克拉克的皮带，掌根隔着衣料擦过克拉克的性器顶端，一次，又一次——

克拉克发出一声无助的呻吟，抓紧了他。布鲁斯对着克拉克的嘴笑出了声，将克拉克抱在怀里继续吻他，同时一只手解开自己的皮带，脱掉裤子。那之下是黑色的紧身内裤，克拉克瞬间口干舌燥；但他都没机会去看，他甚至什么都看不见。

“布鲁斯，”他又叫了一声，放开这个吻，微微后仰身体这样布鲁斯就不能立刻把他拉回怀中。布鲁斯_硬了_，他硬着，赤身裸体，就在他面前，就算没有灯光也不能阻止克拉克看着他，如果布鲁斯可以就给他一秒钟——

他甚至会为了触摸他而继续忍耐；但他仅蹭了一下那光滑滚烫的肌肤就——“等等，等等，”布鲁斯说，手指在克拉克腰上收紧。“现在是谁不公平了？”这个嘛，啊，没错，克拉克还没脱掉内裤呢。

“啊对，抱歉，”他笑了起来，拉开裤腰时竟还倒抽了一小口气——太尴尬了，但他比布鲁斯硬了太久，那块布料已经被浸湿粘在他身上。脱下来是种解脱。

“这样就好了，”布鲁斯满意地说，然后又吻上他，长驱直入后迅速转为亲昵的逗弄。他笑着推克拉克的肩膀让他转过去，引导他趴在床上。

就克拉克所知，这也不是什么不好的姿势，诚然他的理论知识多过实践经验。他很确信只要两人步调一致，不管怎样都会很棒。可是克拉克现在更想多花些时间触摸布鲁斯，他想好好看着他。“布鲁斯——”

“哪儿也别去，”布鲁斯添上一句，离开了他。只有一会儿——他只是去从床头柜抽屉里拿出一支很可能昂贵到可笑的软膏。

“等一下——就让我，”克拉克想转过来，但他还没怎么动就被布鲁斯制止了。

“不需要，”布鲁斯说，这——这有点奇怪，克拉克想着，有什么他说不出来的地方不对劲。“你这样就很完美。”

“布鲁斯，”克拉克试着说，又挪了挪屁股。

“别太贪心，克拉克，”布鲁斯说，还是很奇怪——他的语调温暖，几近调笑。却和他死死按在克拉克背后的手，和克拉克耳中擂鼓般的心跳并不匹配。“我想你会喜欢这个的——然后等一会我们可以按你喜欢的方式来。”

他的声音低沉从容，带着一点邪恶，这——这很糟糕。克拉克突然间不舒服极了，一种苦涩阴冷、令人不快的感觉攀升上来。这不对。全都不对，这——这是布鲁斯_韦恩_，连名带姓；但克拉克不知道该怎么说他只想要布鲁斯，他的喉咙滞涩，因为失语而疼痛。布鲁斯——布鲁斯了解克拉克，了解正被他压在身下的那人。意味着他强硬地停放在克拉克背上的手并不是一个命令。不可能是。如果克拉克不愿继续，他绝不会真的想强迫克拉克。

因此布鲁斯其实是在询问。如果是这样，如果这是他想要的方式——克拉克当然可以忍受。

应该没事的。布鲁斯很擅长这种事情；毫无疑问，布鲁斯韦恩也是。最多也就是克拉克不喜欢和他做。他也不用说服自己下一次还这么做。另外，这——

这是他能得到的，最接近真正所求的东西了。

所以他咽了咽口水闭起眼睛，保持着布鲁斯要他做的姿势：面朝下，脸转向一侧。布鲁斯为克拉克润滑的时候有些潦草，但他也没什么理由小心翼翼。毕竟，他不会真的伤到克拉克。也不能叫做冷淡——在他们衣衫尽褪，大片光裸的肌肤相触的时候怎么会是冷淡的呢？克拉克只是太夸张了。他只是有点紧张，把脑海里所有东西都夸大其词。没事的。

（只是那种感觉近于——_呆板_，也许是这个词，布鲁斯按部就班地插入他，腰胯以完美无缺的节奏一刻不停地抽送。就好像布鲁斯同样不觉得享受。这显然太可笑了。如果布鲁斯没硬着他们也不会走到这一步，而且是布鲁斯决定——）

那之后布鲁斯放缓了一点速度。克拉克趁机撑起胳膊肘；他吸进一口气，希望能缓解心里沮丧难过的感觉，布鲁斯——布鲁斯也许听到了？至少他放在克拉克背上的手放松了一点，然后突然沿着克拉克的脊柱向上移动，快速扫过的热度让克拉克起了鸡皮疙瘩。他不禁因这道快感浅浅吸气，布鲁斯动作放得更慢了，手指拂过克拉克蝴蝶骨撑起的弧线——

——然后停了下来。完全停了下来：他在克拉克上方凝滞，连呼吸都屏住了，只剩下鼓噪的心跳。

“布鲁斯——？”

“克拉克，”布鲁斯说，尖锐，沙哑。

克拉克犹豫地僵住了一会，之后稍微动了动，布鲁斯——布鲁斯就那样离开了，完全退出了他的身体。克拉克犹豫了一秒。布鲁斯已经表现得再清楚不过了，可是克拉克——克拉克必须转过来；不然他怎么知道哪里出了问题？一定有哪里出了问题，因为布鲁斯正在帮助他转身而不是阻止他，他抓紧他的胯，他的胳膊，带着一种克拉克读不懂的表情俯视下来。

“我——我很抱歉，”布鲁斯说。

布鲁斯声音的变化如此之大，词句磕磕绊绊，完全超出克拉克所料，以至于他差点没听懂。他困惑地久久盯着布鲁斯。布鲁斯猛地甩了甩头，动身离开，从床上下来——

“不，等等，”克拉克迅速说，“等一下，布鲁斯——”

“——抱歉，我——我——我太——”

“不，不，没——没事的，”因为是_真的_。因为不管布鲁斯正在为什么道歉，他们俩都好好地在这里，没有受伤，其他一切问题都有解决的办法。克拉克伸手，动作在他的眼里甚至都快得模糊，而布鲁斯根本不可能逃掉——克拉克抓住了他一边手腕和另一边小臂。布鲁斯没再试图离开了。“没事的，你不用——没事的。”

“克拉克，”布鲁斯又说，还是很奇怪，但和之前的奇怪不太相似——这次他气喘不已，声音艰涩。

“没事的，”克拉克更平静地对他说，这一次布鲁斯听进去了他的话。

一定如此：这是他在克拉克手下丢盔弃甲的唯一原因。他睁大双眼凝视克拉克，眸色深沉，眼神探究——如今他们面对着彼此，正是克拉克想要的一切。

“没事的，布鲁斯，来吧，”克拉克轻声呢喃，小心翼翼将布鲁斯搂近；布鲁斯像一片树叶般摇晃着坠落在克拉克怀中，吻住了他。

最终，布鲁斯没有说谎。他们确实按照克拉克想要的方式来了。布鲁斯环住克拉克的脖子，克拉克把手放在布鲁斯背上，他们交换悠长疼痛的亲吻，仿佛永不止歇，仿佛拥有世上全部的时间。他们吻到克拉克的嘴唇开始微微发麻，布鲁斯一定痛了——克拉克成功地退开来看着布鲁斯，他的嘴红得让克拉克瞬间被某种贪婪的渴望所填满。

他们——他们把胯下贴在一起碾磨，阴茎相抵，不疾不徐地挨蹭，热情却不急迫；但是这次克拉克把布鲁斯拖下来的时候用了点力气。他将布鲁斯拽近，舌头着急地伸进布鲁斯嘴里，努力深入——布鲁斯抵在他身上抽搐了一下，发出一小声低沉的呻吟。克拉克终于因此故意抬起身贴着布鲁斯摇晃。

快感铺天盖地地袭来，似有火花从他们身上迸发，整个房间都被他们点亮。克拉克不需要呼吸，但他发现他还是不得不从吻中抽身，大口地喘息，过度用力地扣紧布鲁斯的肩膀，无助地向上挺身，更近，更近——

突然间，布鲁斯在不由自主地颤栗——他猛然箍紧了克拉克，张着嘴贴在他的颈侧喘息，埋在克拉克的皮肤上绝望地呻吟，克拉克再也不能承受更多了。他在一片炽焰与红光中攀至顶峰，身体无助地拱成一道翻卷的浪潮，投入布鲁斯的怀抱。

甚至在情潮退去之后，布鲁斯只是靠在他身上休息。他的脸转向克拉克的肩膀，他重重地喘息，但他没有离开。而克拉克——

克拉克一只手伸进布鲁斯的发间，另一只握着他的手腕，他没放手。

可这还不够。早上，布鲁斯已经走了。

* * *

克拉克都希望自己会感到惊讶。

他在布鲁斯的床上醒来，阳光从窗外倾泻而入，甚至在睁眼之前他就已经很清楚只剩自己一人。他都不能像人类一样骗骗自己，假装布鲁斯也许只是在楼下或是去洗澡了；他的听力只捕捉到阿尔弗雷德在厨房里轻快地走动。（克拉克把听力延伸到足以听见窗外的风吹拂过树林，几滴露水从叶片上摇落。）

布鲁斯走了。他留下来才更让人觉得奇怪。

克拉克躺在那盯着墙壁，观察日光在上面踽踽而行。今天是周末，他哪也不用去——也哪都不想去，除了这里；但一切都出了差错，他不能再待下去。一切都出了差错，他不知该如何是好，他只能离开。

他从床上起来。他的衣服还凌乱地散落一地——布鲁斯要走出门一定不得不踏了上去。克拉克淡淡地想，那时他可曾有过一丁点犹豫。

实在太难想象他有过了。

克拉克的西装外套应该还在车子的座位底下。但那也是布鲁斯送给他的其中一套里的——反正严格来说也是布鲁斯的。他可以留着它。

阿尔弗雷德可能有超能力吧：他在克拉克穿衣的过程中完全没来打扰，却在他卷好第二只袖子之后立刻出现了。“早上好，肯特少爷。”

他的语气如此温和，他绝对知道，绝对清楚昨晚发生的事。这本该无比尴尬，但克拉克只是感到有些疲惫。

“早上好，阿尔弗雷德，”他机械地回复，挤出半个微笑；阿尔弗雷德的表情那么温柔而同情，因此他还能鼓起勇气问一句，“他走了，是吗？”

“是的，”阿尔弗雷德低声说。

克拉克已经知道了，但听到别人对他说出来依然意义重大。他深深吸气吐气，发现自己正六神无主地盯着光裸的脚面。（袜子——他穿了袜子对吧？都脱到哪去了？）

“来吃早饭吧，肯特少爷。”

“不了，”克拉克说，“不了，”他匆匆对阿尔弗雷德又露出一个微笑，希望阿尔弗雷德的好心能让他假装相信这是真心的笑容。天啊，他应该直接跑掉的——如果他谨慎地选择好路线的话，阿尔弗雷德也许都不会注意到他经过时带来的微风。“不用了，谢谢您，但我——我最好还是离——”

阿尔弗雷德等待他词穷哑火，等待沉默蔓延得更远了一些；然后他快步走上前来碰了碰克拉克的手肘。“来吃早饭吧，肯特少爷，”他再次说。

克拉克吞咽，对上他的双眼。“好的。”

阿尔弗雷德似乎也察觉到克拉克不想吃任何繁复丰盛的菜肴——他呈上来的松饼像是妈会做的那种，只除了边缘是完美的圆形。很难想象他站在湖边小屋一尘不染的厨房里严肃地将它们翻面的样子。

尽管克拉克很肯定阿尔弗雷德已经用过早餐，他还是吃了一块。有那么几分钟，这感觉近乎轻松：安静，舒适，阳光依然照在宽阔的长条地板上，照在餐桌上，照在他们的盘子上。克拉克不是很饿，但松饼还是很好吃。还有草莓，阿尔弗雷德用玻璃碗盛着放在桌子上，因此它精准地处于他们两个的座位正中。

然后阿尔弗雷德咽下一口松饼，自从他们坐下之后头一回看向克拉克，说，“他正在犯一个大错。”

克拉克差点被半颗草莓呛住。“哦，我——呃——”

“他正在犯错，”阿尔弗雷德重复道，然后深沉地补充，“我不知道他会不会想通。但无论韦恩少爷选择如何处理此事——或没能处理此事，看情况——你都应该知道：这里永远，永远欢迎你。实际上，任何一栋钥匙由我掌管的大楼都欢迎你。”

他的语气温暖而有些郑重到夸张，内容把克拉克惊得从鼻子里呛出半声笑。

布鲁斯不会喜欢的。克拉克无比确信。但是——嘿，他还被刺穿过胸口呢，现在不也没事了。

也许他真的能熬过来的。

“谢谢你，阿尔弗雷德，”他说。

阿尔弗雷德笑了。“不客气，肯特少爷。”

“克拉克，”克拉克轻轻地说。

阿尔弗雷德久久地看着他，接着柔声说，“克拉克。”他等了一拍；随即用叉子指着克拉克，“仅此一次，你知道的。别觉得你就赢了。”

“不会，潘尼沃斯老爷。”克拉克向他保证。

阿尔弗雷德的表情变成了纯然无边的恐惧。“哦，慈悲的圣母玛利亚啊，千万别再这么说了。”

无论布鲁斯去了何处，去做什么，假如他希望在回来时看到克拉克还在，他都绝不会那样离开。因此克拉克没有拖到让阿尔弗雷德还不得不为他准备午餐。

至少，这个周末没有被荒废。他回到自己的公寓，打扫了一下——采购了些东西，因为在湖边小屋住了好几个礼拜，他都不需要为他的冰箱补充食物。他还去看了妈，快速做好了几件熟悉的能让人心平气和的农活，然后和她坐在台阶上喝大杯的冰镇柠檬水。如果她有注意到他看着不太好（她可是妈：她会注意到的），她一定会猜那和布鲁斯有关，而妈对布鲁斯很好；她笑着揉乱了克拉克的头发，什么也没问。

星期一，他提前了一个半小时去上班。不是因为出了什么更坏的事， 也没什么需要担心——只是因为他睡不着，躺在床上听着时针转动让他感觉自己像个傻瓜。既然这样他不如起来做点什么。

已经有一些人在办公室了，星球日报大楼从来不会空无一人。但一坐在桌前，他就觉得还不如自己待着：除了窗外的晨雾，他发出的按键声，以及大都会从沉睡中苏醒的低鸣之外什么也没有。他完成了一些之前拖下来的研究，整理了一份晚些时候才适合联系的名单，再加上整整六百字的短文，基于他在警察局局长的记者会上写下的笔记。

其实挺好的。天下太平。凯特格兰特一进门，他就抬起头，发现自己在向她微笑。

那笑容在她注视他的时候消失了，她说，“哦——克拉克。我很抱歉。”

她在办公室里给他看了那些照片。他不——他不大惊讶。他知道布鲁斯在做什么，他很明白。他能客观地审视那些照片。布鲁斯靠在他们所有人身上；对那两位深发女性的身体接触有点太多，手放在膝盖之上的位置可耻地高；看起来还没吻过那位金发男士，但把手搭在那人后颈之上，在告诉他要说什么或是给他讲笑话，嘴唇几乎碰到了对方的耳朵。没什么板上钉钉的证据，却足够下结论了。

这是策略，克拉克心想。布鲁斯做出了决定，他正在传递讯息——仅此而已。

这么想一点帮助也没有。

看完最后一张，凯特抬眼望着他，不似寻常地严肃。“你不知道，”她总结道。

“我——有点预感，”克拉克平静地说。

他确实有不是吗？布鲁斯之前想找到一道界限，但也许反而是克拉克先找到了——找到之后就把布鲁斯猛推了过去。布鲁斯现在这是在告诉他：到此为止。布鲁斯这是在告诉他他们需要停下了。

但布鲁斯应该事先和他谈谈的，这么想很合理——不是吗？又或者克拉克这么告诉自己只是因为他_希望_布鲁斯和他谈过？

现在都不重要了。已经结束了。

还好他提早到了——记者们在凯特之后就开始涌来，克拉克能从窗户看见他们。人数前所未有的多，甚至比初次约会前还要多：_晚餐顺利进行要比晚餐被搞砸无聊多了_，克拉克记得，而如今这是被搞得最砸的一件事。

办公室里的所有人都举止怪异。他们对克拉克小心得要命。甚至连罗恩目光温柔，对他轻声细语，就好像大点声会让他受伤似的。

到了午餐时间，他已经忍无可忍，于是逃到了屋顶。露易丝在那里找到了他。

他听到了她的脚步声，做好心理准备迎接更加令人窒息的同情，然而他早该知道的。露易丝不会那样。他背靠在屋顶边缘的矮墙上，露易丝和他并肩而坐。过了一会，她问，“你们俩——已经结束了？”

“我想他已经表现得相当明显了，”克拉克低着头说，但是，因为这是露易丝，所以他说，“求你，我——我不想谈这事。”

“你想做什么？”她说。

克拉克闭上眼睛，揉了揉脸。他之前睡不着，现在却觉得好累。“只想坐一会。”

“好的，”她说——就好像这话很有道理，就好像他没表现得像个第一次被甩的小屁孩。他放任自己瞥向她的脸，她对上他的目光，露出一个笑容，微小却真心真意。“你只想一个人坐着吗？”

“不，”他允许了她；她把一只手放在他膝盖上，陪在他身边。

他不知道他们在那坐了多久，但至少也有半小时。露易丝没有不耐烦，甚至看起来都不需要换姿势——克拉克又想，他们第一次见面是在南极。她估计在比星球日报楼顶更不舒服的地方坐了更久。

“有人为你过做这些吗？”直到听到自己说的话，克拉克才发现他把想法说出声了，他赶紧解释，“在我——在那件事之后。”

露易丝笑着轻抚他的手。“有啊，”她说，“露西。和你妈妈。”她迟疑着，然后缓慢地加上，“还有，好吧——其实还有布鲁斯。”

克拉克眨了眨眼睛。

“我去你妈妈家的时候他来过几次。”她耸耸一边肩膀。“我觉得他从没料到我也会在，但有时我们只是——刚巧同时去看她。第一次的时候我都不知道他认识你，但你妈妈都解释给我听了。”

克拉克遥想妈都说什么了。

“他真的很——我不知道。他真的很体贴。很善良。不是说他今天没像个混蛋似的对你，”露易丝补充，“他真的很混蛋。凯特应该给你看了他发表的那条宣言吧：‘不回答任何关于我个人生活的问题’，就跟以前他有多反感似的。现在我确实有很多关于他的刻薄话要讲——”

“不，”克拉克说，“不，这——”他知道没办法跟她坦白一切，但至少可以跟她说，“这不是看上去的那样，照片里的那样。他没做什么。他只是——他只是在告诉我他想要我怎么做。”

“Mmhmm，”露易丝的语调还是相当怀疑，但克拉克没办法怪她，因为克拉克确实听起来只是在给布鲁斯找借口。

也许他的确是的。布鲁斯不想再和克拉克假装交往了，这——这也还好，克拉克可以接受。但有时候布鲁斯_真的_很体贴；布鲁斯也可以很好心，都快让人吃不消的那种。妈疼爱他。而克拉克——

克拉克不想失去他。即使布鲁斯再也不吻他，再也不碰他，永远——这还不是全部。克拉克_喜欢_慢慢了解他，学习如何和他相处。就他所知，如果他按布鲁斯的意思做了，从此以后他们就只会是超人和蝙蝠侠。

克拉克闭上眼睛，头靠上墙。（有点太大力了：听到了碎裂声，混凝土碎渣簌簌掉落在他后背上。）

露易丝攥紧他的手。“嗯，”她说，“我之前说过一遍，但是——你想做什么？”

“我不知道，”克拉克沙哑地回答；露易丝又捏了捏他的手，没有说话。

* * *

下午的时间是诡异地一股一股地度过的，痛苦的漫长煎熬之后一个小时突然就过去了，然后再一个小时，再再一个小时。露易丝下班时路过克拉克的桌子，在克拉克穿外套时碰了碰他的手腕。“我是想和你一起出去的，”她挖苦地说，“然而我猜那也不会有什么用。”

“不会的，”克拉克沉痛地同意。想象和露易丝一起出现让他短暂而小心眼地满足了一会——但他很明白他这么做会传达给布鲁斯什么讯息，那不是他真正想说的话。

“祝你好运，”露易丝又说。“祝你在这档子事上一切顺利。”

“谢了，”克拉克说，然后她走了，他鼓起勇气准备独自迎接枪林弹雨。

严格按数量来算，他作为超人时对付过的记者比这还多，但这不会让事情变得更轻松。（他想过用超级速度，或从屋顶飞走。但那样太像逃跑了，他无法接受。）

一见他出来，记者们都挤到了门前，他不得不推推搡搡好从人群中开出一条路来——他很小心，当然。他心情不好，他们还在这拍他，太让人心烦了；但他们也只是在工作，他不能为此就把人们丢开。

“无可奉告，”他朝着密密麻麻的问题生硬地说。凯特会为他骄傲的。“无可奉告——劳驾，谢谢你；无可奉告。”

“肯特先生——！肯特先生，你和布鲁斯韦恩分手了吗？”

他应该继续说_无可奉告_——或者，更好的是，他应该直接回答是。毕竟，这是布鲁斯想要的；这是布鲁斯做那些事的原因，他当然会继续那套糟糕透顶别别扭扭的布鲁斯韦恩把戏，丢克拉克一个人在这——

编造这个故事。

克拉克缓缓吸气，思考他是不是真的可以趁机让自己得逞。布鲁斯想要他怎样再清楚不过了——但不意味着克拉克就得听他的。他又没试图给布鲁斯下套，或把他逼到末路；但露易丝问了克拉克他想要什么，而——

而他想要的太多太多，多到数不过来。但其中最重要的是，克拉克只想和布鲁斯_谈谈_。他只想确认在之前的一切以后，他们还好，或至少总有一天会好的。布鲁斯意外地把这个机会交到他手上。

（_让它成为蝙蝠侠的计划之一_——他竟然都沦落到从妈那里偷师了，克拉克心想。）

作为一个有这么多秘密的人，他却从来不善于说谎。但他也没必要说谎，不是吗？他可以直接——说实话。

他转过来面对那位向他发问的女士，露出一个羞怯的微笑；他只需要保持得更久一点，等待几道闪光确保它被拍下来。“不，”他说，“我们没有，”因为他们真的没有——他们首先就完全没有在一起过，不是吗？因此现在也不能说是分手。“布鲁斯只是普通人，”也是实话。“他会犯错，但我也会——谁不会呢？”没人能说_这话_是在撒谎。“不是说你们拍的这些照片没有给我带来麻烦。我很困扰，”这要是谎言那只会是因为克拉克太轻描淡写了。“但我在乎他。我相信我们会像成年人一样解决这个的。”他再次微笑，希望这让他看上去自信可靠。他冲那位记者微微颔首。“还有别的问题吗？”

“——_我相信我们会像成年人一样解决这个的_，”布鲁斯的平板上，上下颠倒的克拉克这么说；然后布鲁斯轻触屏幕暂停了视频，办公室蓦然沉寂下来。

克拉克竭尽全力不因这段视频显示出紧张。他毫不动摇地望着布鲁斯的双眼，抬起了眉毛。“我知道我说了什么，布鲁斯。我当时在场。”

“你得明白你只是在拖延，”布鲁斯也不甘示弱地挑眉。“这本来不会成为一个问题的，克拉克。我意识到我应该在实行撤离计划时事先通知你，我为此道歉。但这个，”他用一根手指轻点屏幕，“只会让事情变得更棘手。”

他用词谨慎；语气随和，实事求是。甚至透着一丝幽默——仿佛布鲁斯是在友好亲切地指出克拉克走了一步错棋，希望克拉克笑着承认，然后向他寻求建议。

不完全是克拉克希望的。但至少他们共处一室了。比什么都没有要好。

“也许我不介意棘手的事情。”克拉克对他说。

布鲁斯竟然还难以置信地看着他。“这事没有任何好处。媒体最喜欢简明的故事，易于追查的动向。那些照片让我成了坏人，没人想让你原谅我。”

“这就是那个退路，克拉克，”布鲁斯冷静地继续，“别错过。”

一个退路——一个借口。又一个。他们的借口越积越多，他和布鲁斯，为了说谎，为了做戏；或是在说_实话_的时候却表现得像在说谎。克拉克意识到他们又在这么做了，他涌起一种近乎愤怒的情绪。却并非愤怒：要更清醒，更沉着，突然间他能脱口而出，“谁说我想要退路？”

布鲁斯——布鲁斯眯起眼睛，眉头极轻地皱起，接着微微摇头叹了口气。他一脸轻蔑，还有些苦恼，仿佛不懂为什么克拉克这么难缠。“听着，”他谨慎地说。“这不会——这不会让你开心的。”

“什——它_当然_不会让我开心，”克拉克困惑地说。“我还很肯定你也不开心，我——我最不希望的就是你不开心。如果那个视频真的会给你带来麻烦，那我很抱歉。只是——我——我唯一想要的就是你能快乐。”

话一出口，他立刻意识到这简直是句诡异的坦白，不禁苦了脸，面颊涌上热意。但布鲁斯没有开他的玩笑。布鲁斯沉默地看着他，表情没有透露任何讯息，他浑身上下都冷静，尖锐，仿佛非常非常地遥远。

“如果结束会让你快乐，”克拉克平静了一点，继续说道，“那我愿意。我只是——”他咬住了下唇。也许他不该说这句话，但事到如今还有什么可怕的呢？“我只是想事先跟你谈谈，我猜。”他深呼吸，疲惫再一次突然袭来。他是想和布鲁斯谈谈，现在——现在他也谈过了。布鲁斯没有把他赶出大楼；他也没假装不知道克拉克为什么来这；他对他彬彬有礼，不是克拉克想要的，但至少是一个开始。这样就足够好了。“对不起。对不起。我会走——”

“我对你很残忍，”没等克拉克转身离开，布鲁斯就打断了他。他的语气还是很随和——但他的凝视强硬而坚定，目光清澈。“我知道。我跟你上了床之后就走了。我没有回去，也没提前告诉你我要去做什么。我伤害了你，故意地。我不知道还有什么可讨论的。”

在所有的事情中，这番话才真正让克拉克犹豫。因为——因为的确，布鲁斯是故意那么做的。布鲁斯_带着目的_，也为着一个目的。而那个目的会是什么？

“你是在让我觉得分手比较容易，”克拉克缓缓开口。

布鲁斯已经把注意力放回了他的桌子，他的平板；他一动不动，没有看向克拉克，但他还是在听。克拉克无比确信。

“你是在——你是在让我觉得分手比较容易。你希望我离开，你——你希望我_想要_离开。”可是这没什么道理不是吗？“要知道你不用以这种方式。如果你想结束，你可以直接——”

“不，”布鲁斯说。

克拉克眨眼。

布鲁斯还是没动，却抬起了头，依旧不看克拉克：他凝视着他们之间的某处，表情风平浪静。

但是克拉克提醒自己，布鲁斯真的是个高超的演员。

他的下巴动了动，吞咽了一下，他_终于_看向了克拉克；他的表情再也不是“风平浪静”了。

“不，”布鲁斯重复，“我做不到。”

“布鲁斯，”克拉克开口，因为那——那太好笑了，简直荒谬。布鲁斯可以随心所欲地让克拉克随时离开。他说的好像克拉克才是那个有权分手的人；但他和克拉克分手再简单不过了，就像克拉克和他分手一样——

然后克拉克张着嘴说不出话来，胸口掀起疼痛的巨浪。就好像克拉克和他分手一样简单；但是克拉克_做不到_。在经历过那些之后——他们的亲吻，他们的性爱，那么多次他告诉自己他真的真的应该分手，哪怕只是为了让自己不要发疯，可他做不到。甚至在布鲁斯对他无礼到极点，在这本该是最自然不过的决定之后，他也做不到：因为——

因为就算经历过这些，真相是，离开布鲁斯对他来说依然一点都不容易。

布鲁斯给了他成百上千个理由，但克拉克却有更好的理由不分手。克拉克有最好的理由。他——他从没想过布鲁斯也会爱上他，没想过一星半点的可能。但是奇迹般地，布鲁斯已经相当于表白了。_我做不到_——他这么说。所有人之中偏偏是他，这个背上带着伤还要去蝙蝠洞车间的人，这个白天当亿万富翁夜晚做超级英雄的人，这个累死累活、忧心忡忡、自我责备却从不止步的人，这个只要力作能及就不容许自己犯错的人；这个顽固不化、让人无奈、寡言少语的混蛋——这个好人。

克拉克笑得把自己都吓到了——还有布鲁斯，他看上去正犹豫着该不该按铃叫保安上来或者叫辆救护车。“克拉克——”

“布鲁斯，”他说，语气温柔到恶心，但他顾不上尴尬了。布鲁斯双手按在桌子上站了起来；然而克拉克没费什么力气就握住了那双手。它们有一点凉，克拉克心想。但他可以解决这个，如果布鲁斯会允许的话。

现在布鲁斯看上去仿佛正在思考还是叫救护车比较保险。

克拉克情不自禁：他又笑了起来，笑得头低下去额头碰到了布鲁斯的手指，然后他再次看向布鲁斯，弯起嘴角。“布鲁斯，你意识到我们是为什么在这吵架了对吧？我是说，我到底为什么来这？”

布鲁斯一言不发地盯着他，微眯起眼睛。

“你确实让我觉得分手更容易，”克拉克告诉他，觉得如释重负，“你真的很努力了。你给了我一个退路，因为你自己承受不了。但看看我，布鲁斯。看看我在哪。”当然了，如果他用布鲁斯的话来解释，布鲁斯一定会理解他。因此他垂眼看着他们交握的手，小心翼翼地解释道：“我也一样承受不了。”

这听起来还不太够。但克拉克知道自己的言外之意——布鲁斯亦然。他一定明白了，因为他突兀地猛抽一口气；那声音对于除了克拉克外的人来说小到不会被注意，但在这里的是克拉克，他听到了。然后——然后他还听到布鲁斯的心跳越来越响。

“克拉克，”布鲁斯说。他的声音变得平板，目光也从克拉克脸上移开，他正在试图通过这些自己能控制的小细节来逃避。

但是他没有试图抽回手。

“布鲁斯，”克拉克说，同样没有放开他的手。“我想和你在一起。真的在一起。”

这句话使得布鲁斯再度看向他。布鲁斯的表情空空荡荡，空白一片；但他来回扫视着克拉克的脸。他探寻着，探寻着某些他_希望_发现的东西，尽管克拉克的眼里只有布鲁斯。那就是克拉克需要看到的全部。

“这是个坏主意，”布鲁斯非常低沉地说。

“或许是吧，”克拉克同意，但他克制不住地扬起嘴角。“可我还是想和你在一起。”

布鲁斯吞咽了一下，手在克拉克的掌心里紧握，接着面上泛起涟漪：仿佛是愤怒和渴望相互交织，又仿佛是希望。过了一会，他收回一只手，但只是为了伸过去扣住克拉克的后颈。然后他隔着书桌把克拉克拽进一个吻——克拉克头昏目眩地想，一个绝对没有别人在看的吻。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 尾声：他们在布鲁斯的办公桌上打了一炮，目光交缠，情意绵绵，互诉爱语，就像真正的恋人那般。


End file.
